The Broken Watch
by Shadapadaboo
Summary: AU. When Peter makes a run to fix his brother's watch, the last thing he expected was to prevent the suicide of Gabriel Grey. But when his new friend goes missing, he vows to save him, even if it means joining a Company who wishes to destroy them.
1. First Day Of My Life

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HEROES; ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO NBC, AND THEIR AFFILIATES. CREATED BY: TIM KRING. I OWN NO PART PAST OR PRESENT IN THIS FRANCHISE**

_**(The Serious Stuff Is In Italics)**_

**Warnings**_**: **__Mentions of Suicide (That's Kind of a plot mover_), Frolicking Men? (I Don't know you guy want warnings for everything), _Rad Bromancing_?, Well I'm Done here…

**Pairings: **_Peter/Sylar _Friendship

**Summary: **_Peter makes a run to have Nathan's watch fixed, but finds himself saving a life. His new found friendship comes with more costs than he could imagine, together they embark on a trip of discovery and adventure. AU Pre-Season 1-ish. _

A/N:

Ideas For A chaptered Fic had begun to elude me, since I deleted 'The Brave Ones' cause my Flash drive got wet and It was useless…. I had EIGHT chapters done…About 40,000 words it was two chapters away from being done! So I died inside and deleted the four I had posted….

So, now I am trying to bounce freakin back! YEAH!… I got a few reviews on 'Here To Stay'… I wigged out and was inspired to do another one-shot! THAT is why I wrote this…. And things got out of hand… *Smile?*

Ok, this is… AU, yeah I am making a HUGE leap Here, as I said, it happens Pre-season 1? You know when Elle 'saved' Gabriel when he tried to kill himself… . Ok that's when this happens….-ish…

**BTW** How many of you noticed Friendship was NOT in italics? And Rad Bromancing was XD _**PROPS TO YOU! **_

(Title is taken From Song By 'Bright Eyes')

_If You Flame We Will Have a Bonfire and Make S'mores,_

_I'll Bring The Marshmallows._

**The First Day Of My Life**

The city bustled around him as he sat in the coffee shop, he sipped from the steaming cup cautiously, hoping that his tongue would not fall victim to its intense heat. Many students from his courses took lunch here; it was close and conveniently affordable for a Med Student.

The café sat roughly twenty people comfortably and smelled soups, cakes and coffee, the counters wooden but topped with a emerald glazed ceramic, the floor behind them an earthy brown tile, for the customer's the carpet was a forest green with wooden chairs, and table's whose cushions and tops matched the counters. The walls were decorated by local artists; Peter sat near a painting of a man in a shop full of watches painted by an Isaac Mendez.

After admiring the painting, he brushed his bangs away from his face, and began focusing on the anatomy book before him, backtracking, trying to remember the questions from his final exam, striving to check his work.

Despite the noise of the chattering people, his focus remained unbroken, and he brought the cup to his lips for another sip.

As Peter took his drink, a strong hand patted his back firmly, causing his entire body to Jerk forwards. The drink remained unspilled, and he cursed at the thought of it landing on his clothing. Peter turned to face his assailant, fining his brother casting him an apologetic look.

"Sorry about that Pete," He offered, "I didn't see that you were drinking something."

The student shook it off and smiled, "Don't worry 'bout it Nathan, nothing spilled."

Nathan shook his head taking a seat in front of his baby brother, "But if it had you would have quite a burn."

"But it didn't." He grinned and the other just sighed, Peter smiled and put a small scrap of paper in his book before closing it, "Whatcha doing all the way out here?"

"I wanted to see if your finals went ok." He smiled, Peter wished it was true, but the act seemed like something his brother would not do.

He smiled and continued, "So, how the election going?"

Nathan's eyes brightened as he leaned into the conversation and Peter felt his stomach churn, realizing what this visit was about.

"I'm not gonna help you Nathan." He cut, and his brother shrunk back.

"C'mon Pete, you really think you want to spend your life as a nurse?" The older man sighed.

Peter shook his head, "I want to help people, is that so wrong? I mean I just finished schooling and took the first portion of the test-"

"And you're going to go back in there and pray that you pass?" Nathan sighed, "Pete you have to think ahead, there's no guarantee that you're going to make this, and if you don't what then?"

The younger man sat straight with confidence, "I try again."

"Cause Petrelli's are fighters," his older brother sighed, "C'mon, think about this, help my campaign out a bit."

"I can't I have school and I'll get a job if I pass, I got it all lined up." Peter smiled.

Nathan just shook his head, "What time is it?"

Peter looked to his wrist and sighed, "I forgot my watch this morning."

The other man lifted his arm and pulled his sleeve to reveal his own, he then tapped it and cursed, "Damn thin cost a fortune and now its not working."

Peter smiled, relishing that his own watch was one from the local thrift store and had worked for his entire residency.

Nathan removed the offending Rolex and shook it, then sighed in defeat, "I have to go get it fixed, probably cost more than I paid for it…"

The younger man grabbed it and appraised the piece, "This may sound weird, but there is a Watch Repair Shop on my route to school, I could drop it off for you tomorrow."

Nathan smiled, "Would ya ? I was thinking that thing would be broken until Election Day!"

"No Problem." he replied, "I have off but I need to stop by class, I'll drop it off on the way."

He nodded appreciatively in response, "Ma wants you to visit."

The Med Student Froze as he pocketed the watch, "So ma sent you huh?"

The other man smiled and stole a drink of coffee, "Well, she may have suggested it."

Peter stood, "You can keep the coffee, and I'll visit Ma as soon as I get a day off."

"So I should tell her tomorrow." The older man offered.

And Peter sighed, "Sure tell her tomorrow, around noon."

"Perfect" Nathan grinned as he watched his younger brother leave the café, he sipped the coffee he had left, and soon vacated the shop as well.

The younger Petrelli continued on into his class, and completed testing, though Nathan had been teasing, Peter had actually prayed.

Running solely on caffeine, upon reaching his apartment, he ate dinner and slept like a train wreck.

The morning came too soon for him, as the alarm clock rang in his mildly cluttered apartment. Standing and making his way to the bathroom he cursed under his breath as he stubbed hi toe on the bookcase, suddenly his room seemed extremely messy.

He went through his agenda; he would drop off the watch then retrieve his report, and visit his mother. Deciding the 'Visit Ma' part would take the majority of his day he allowed the 'Clean your mess' to slide for another day.

Peter walked begrudgingly out of his apartment, and locked the door. He twirled the keys around his index finger, then pocketed them nonchalantly, wondering if the world would allow him to get through the day without so much as a single snag.

The city was buzzing with life, as he took the back way to the Watch repair shop, he had seen the sign before, but had never entered, his watch never needed to be repaired. He approached the shop, and entered.

The silence of the shop became eerie, as he walked in to see no one. He heard a light shifting and turned to see a and standing on a bench, he had a noose around his neck and as Peter opened his mouth the object holding him up was kicked out.

"Hey!" Peter screamed, running over, he was a small distance when he lifted his hand up as if reaching for the rope and it snapped, causing the other man to fall to the floor with the grace of a sack of flour.

Peter approached quickly and rounded the counter that the other had landed behind. Finding him breathing heavily, Peter released a heavy sigh. The man seemed unharmed, his neat hair disarrayed, and his thick rimmed glasses were floored, but he seemed fine.

"Thank God your ok." He whispered, and fell to his knees, and began to assess the man's injuries.

"What are you doing?" the stranger whispered, curiously, his voice sad, and unsure.

"Making sure you're not hurt, that was quite a fall." Peter replied.

The other simply stared at him, "Your helping me?

He gained a grin in return, "I don't know why you were doing what you were, but it's not the answer, trust me."

The man assessed him silently, and as Peter finished he sat next to him, "You feeling ok?"

The other shook his head, "I've done something terrible."

"We all have, but no one deserves to die for their mistakes." Peter answered softly, with compassion.

The other shook his head, "I don't know what to do…."

Peter's gaze was soft and understanding, "We keep living, looking for forgiveness, by doing good for others, for the ones we love."

The other man turned to him, his voice soft, "How do you know I could be forgiven? You don't even know what I've done."

Peter smiled, "Because everyone deserves a second chance."

"Even the devil?" he whispered, and Peter was unfazed, in his reply.

"You could never be the devil."

"How do you know all this?" The other man asked, his eyes pleading.

The Med student smiled, "I see the good in people, I see a lot of good in you."

The man with glasses smiled, "Here I am trying to end everything, and someone tells me there's a reason, to go on, and I believe them, with all my heart, I think god sent you."

Peter chuckled, "If God's name is Nathan, and he has a broken watch then sure."

He then reached into his pocket and chuckled a bit more, "I forgot his watch."

The other smiled, "Well, at least you found me."

A/N:

GEE-ZUHS! This took forevah! Their dialog at the end is 100% original! YAY.

Also, it took me about three days of thinking to figure out how Peter would 'Cut' him down, because Elle used her electricity…

BUT! I reasoned this way~ If Gabriel had Telekinesis then Peter would absorb it when he walked in, the adrenaline rush felt when he went to save him would allow for it to be used!

I think WAY too much XD.

Yeah, to leave this as a one shot…. That would just be cruel to whoever decided to read it.

_(This has been 1826 words from Phronima's Power)_


	2. Don't Look Back

**SEE CHAPTER ONE FOR DISCLAIMER.**

A/N:

Ok… So I was writing this story, and as I read, I felt as if the characters were 'Just going through the motions'. . so I decided to wait and see what I thought up…

And jeez man, this chapter threw me through a freakin loop! In gave me a reason to rip all of my hair out XD. But it is now done, and it took long enough~! Jeez it took forever to update, sorry . I'll try to be quicker with the rest of it~!

By the way, this timeline in relativity to the original is all screwed up so don't even TRY to figure out when everything happens, I did and I just got hurt. Not everything happens and some things happen differently, meaning in different order, and crazier times, but some things STILL happen, I mean, I still need to introduce every one!

**EDIT: **

I posted this, even though I had my doubts… then, I sat in the car with my sister, and realized what felt wrong and how I could fix it~! So here it is… IMPROVED~!

**Don't Look Back**

Refusing to leave Gabriel to himself, he brought the watchmaker along to retrieve his brother's broken piece, as the two men walked, an odd silence engulfed them, causing Gabriel to fidget.

Upon noticing his companion's discomfort, Peter smiled, compassion lighting his eyes, he decided to break the silence, but treaded carefully.

"So where are you from?" he inquired, hoping not to pry.

Gabriel released a thankful sigh, "I grew up here in New York, my father was a watchmaker, so, I decided to make him proud and become one as well."

Peter shrugged, "My dad wanted me to be lawyer, and I just finished med school."

A wave of confusion left the taller man with an odd expression, "You don't want to please your father?"

Peter fell to silence as multitude of cars buzzed by, as the two reached the cross walk,. The world that was New York buzzed to life, and the sun rose higher into the sky. Many people walked with them, but both stayed together, Peter felt as if he could not lose the other. Gabriel felt as if life itself depended on keeping Peter in sight.

After crossing the fourth way, Peter suddenly replied to his companion's question,

"I would say that I don't care what my father thinks, but I do." He began, forming his words carefully, "I don't know why I'm telling you this, I've never even talked to Nathan about his before, but what the hell right?" He turned and gave his follower a shrug and offered an unsure smile.

Gabriel replied with a lost and confused look, but before he could protest, the shorter man continued,

"I want to show him I can make it on my own, I guess prove that I am 'Special', I don't know, it's just,-" He stopped to gather his thoughts, and then sighed, "I don't know…"

"You want him to accept who you are, show him you're strong." Gabriel stated, as if to continue his train of thought.

The former Medical student openly stared at him, and the watchmaker simply gazed back, unable to comprehend his own wisdom.

Quickly he reached to apologize but found himself cut off, by his guide, who smiled.

"No, don't be sorry…" he sighed, his voice tinted with awe, "That's exactly how I feel…"

Gabriel shrugged shyly, "I feel the same about my mother, she pushes me to be special, but I just want to fix watches…"

The both stood in silence as hundreds of pedestrians forced their way past, the buzz making their pause noticeable to the world.

"You know I've never told anyone about this… but you saved my life, you're not just any one." Gabriel smiled, hope filling his eyes and heart, and a warmth bubbled within Peter, and he felt a connection form, it was a strange feeling, but he felt he could tell this man before him -whose acquaintanceship was a mere half hour old- anything, apparently even the things he felt his older brother could not comprehend.

"We're her." Peter sighed, as he stopped before his apartment building, "You can wait in the lobby for me, I just gotta go get the watch."

Nodding, the taller man watched as the former Med Student left up the stairs.

The Former Student rummaged through the many articles which had been strewn across his dresser, a rude reminder that he needed to clean the clutter. When he found Nathan's watch he smiled triumphantly and may have felt an unbecoming amount of pride at being able to navigate the jungle of his bedroom.

As Peter made his way from the dresser, the sound of his apartment door opening caused him to freeze.

The Former Student immediately rushed to the small living area to find his mother standing dead center with a grave look on her face.

"Ma?" Peter almost yelped, as he clenched the watch, feeling his pride over the cluttered apartment diminish.

"Who is that man down there?" She demanded an answer, her face betraying her impatience.

"He's gonna fix Nathan's watch, why what's wrong?" Peter asked, beginning to feel uneasy at his mother's urgent tone.

Her eyes burned, "Nothing, I just want you to be careful around strangers Peter."

"He's a nice guy." Peter smiled, and greeted hi mother with a proper kiss on the cheek.

Angela stated firmly, "You will promise me that you won't get into any trouble right?"

"What are you talking about?" her son shook his head in confusion, then in irritation asked, "What's going on?"

"Listen to your mother." She declared, "Just make sure you stay away from him."

Shaking his head the youngest of the Petrelli family sighed, "Can we talk about this later?"

"No." Angela sighed, "I have to leave and can't have lunch with you, so came here to check on you, and I am glad I did."

Peter closed his eyes, and thought of the connection he had felt, and remembered the plea for salvation Gabriel had given when they sat by the broken noose.

"I can't leave him alone." Peter cemented, "I won't leave him."

"You barely know the man." Angela chided, "Peter you are sticking your nose into thing you don't understand, and it will only get you hurt."

Her son looked at her in confusion, "You can't know the future Ma, and he needs me, your right I barely know him but, I feel like I _know_ him."

She furrowed her brow, "Nothing good will come of this Peter, and I won't help you when things get ugly."

Her son then watched as she gracefully walked out, then slowly settled himself onto his small sofa, searching his thoughts, hoping to find what had possessed him to defy his Mother, who he had never rose against before, trying to figure out why this stranger brought out such a strong reaction.

Peter examined the watch for an answer, finding none he sighed and decided to rejoin Gabriel, perhaps it was fate, because he would return to the watchmaker, and pretended that his mother's warning never reached his ears.

As he met Gabriel, the watchmaker smiled happily, reminding Peter of the warmth he had felt on the streets, clenching Nathan's watch he swore to himself that he would save this soul from itself, and never give up on it.

The walk back to the shop was nowhere near as long, since the two had decide to talk about their families, which Peter was surprised to find he was comfortable with, and Gabriel shared his own tales of woe, and for the first time, both men found humor in their wayward lives.

Caught up in their conversation, they failed to notice the ghost of an SUV tracking their moves. The blonde woman sitting in the passenger seat pouted, "I can't believe that dweeb beat us there. Daddy is not going to be happy about this."

The man with Horn Rimmed Glasses sighed, "It seems like we have to change our game plan, if the Petrelli doesn't back off, then it will call for more 'extreme' forms of action."

The other passenger let out a sigh, "This was supposed to be easy Noah, why didn't you stop him from going into the shop?"

He shook his head, "I didn't see him, I don't know how he did it, but he snuck passed me."

"You're supposed to be the best." She stated in a small fit of anger.

"Well, Elle, things don't' seem to be going the way they are supposed to be lately." Noah replied, "We'll find a way for you to become part of his life."

"Nancy boy over there saved his life, how am I supposed to become more important than that?" Elle countered bitterly, afraid of her father's wrath due to failure.

"We have options." Noah stated confidently, "You know when they push, we shove."

Peter reluctantly left Gabriel alone, after spending most of their day getting to know one another. The Med student felt that his new friend was an old soul, whom he was rediscovering.

The watchmaker observed Peter leaving, a warm sense of hope in his heart. Thinking to himself that perhaps he was worthy of forgiveness, and a second chance. But he decided hours ago that he was not worthy of Peter's.

The streets buzzed, and the sun was beginning to dip behind the crowns of the numerous sky scrapers. Peter wondered if he should call a cab, since the streets would not be as friendly at night. He continued walking, reasoning he would reach home before the first star shone.

As he approached the apartment complex, a blonde woman caught his eye, she seemed to be struggling with a large box, attempting to get it through the lobby's door.

Immediately he rushed over to balance the other side, and assist the damsel in distress.

"Careful with that!" He chuckled, the woman made a sigh of relief.

"Thank GOD! I thought I'd have to carry it all by myself!" She announced gratefully.

"No problem!" He smiled, "Where we taking this anyways?"

"I don't know the number, but its on the third floor."

Peter began leading her up the stairs, eventually making it to the apartment which she had described.

As they put the box down, the blonde sighed joyfully, "Thank you so much!"

"Don't mention it!" the Former student grinned, "You got anything else I could help out with?"

She gave him an astonished look, "Really? I have a lot of stuff I need brought up."

"Yeah." he nodded in response, "I know it might be weird but, I live just down the hall so I don't mind."

She beamed, "You're a life saver! Are you this nice to everybody?"

"I try to be." he replied, "Let's got get your stuff, I'm Peter by the way."

"Well Peter, after all this I'm gonna buy you pizza." she smiled.

"Well we're not done yet!" He replied, beginning to make his way down the flight of stairs, "By the way what's your name?"

"Elle!" She smiled, inside she felt a great sense of triumph, and in her ear the man parked just a block away whispered, "Phase One: Accomplished."

When Peter was out of earshot she growled, "Please don't talk to me when he's around, we're not there yet."

Noah grinned into the headset, "Yeah well, we're getting where we need to go, he'll lead us strait to Gabriel"

She sighed and followed Peter, hoping that this ridiculous plan unfolded properly.

A/N:

YES It is complete~! This monster did not want to be written but ALAS~! I have conquered~!

Oh yeah and Angela showed up for seemingly no real reason, but she does that sometimes and then later you're like 'That woman and her damned dreams!' because she always has some scheme up her freaking sleeve…

_(This has been 2000 words from Phronima's Power)_


	3. Cupid's Got A GUN!

**SEE CHAPTER ONE FOR DISCALIMER**

A/N:

So, this is the unplanned third chapter… this happened to me in "**The Time Traveler's Accomplice**" when I wrote, '_My Roommate's Keeper'_… That chapter turned out good, and I think this one did too…

Lawls for the title~! This title is taken from a song called "**Until We Bleed**" By '_**Kleerup**_'… I know it's been said a million times and that is not the original place it is from, but the song is the reason I used it. So… it's not an exact Lawls now that you know that… sorry…

**Cupid's Got A GUN!**

The days went by quickly and were filled with either Gabriel or Elle, both were pleasant company, and he began wondering if the two would get along.

So, one evening as Peter sat on Gabriel's couch, flipping through a catalogue drinking iced tea, he decided to broach the subject.

"Hey Gabe…" He began forming his question; he instantly gained the attention of his companion who was working on a grandfather clock only two yards away.

"Yeah?" he replied, listening and working all at once.

"I have friend, her name is Elle, and I was wondering if you'd like to, you know, go with us to do an activity…."

The watchmaker paused, then looked at him suspiciously, "Peter, if you're inviting me to join you on a date; no thank you, I have no one to bring, and I'd just be a third wheel."

"It's not a date!" Peter protested, "And besides without a third wheel it wouldn't be called a tricycle alright?"

Gabriel smiled at the comment, and personally wondered if he was happier about it not being a date, or Peter's convenient response.

"Ok, I'll go, so what is this activity?" he pressed knowing by the look Peter gave, that it was still undecided.

"There is a carnival this weekend," Gabriel offered, "We could go there."

The shorter man smiled gratefully, "Thanks, I will look into that."

A chuckle came from his companion, since he knew that was Peter's dialect which meant, 'we'll do that then'.

They returned to their companionable silence, Gabriel working, and Peter wondering how he would invite Elle, he wasn't sure if she liked carnivals, he had known her as long as he had known Gabriel, but he knew very little about her, and everything about the other.

As he rode in his cab home, he called her, and gave the invitation, she readily accepted, leaving him only to wait for the meeting. He stared out the window, as he passed through the concrete jungle; he spotted a woman walking her dogs, a man on a skate board, and a mail courier.

His mind focused on the courier, and he instantly remembered he would be receiving his test results, his life had become so social, that he had forgotten about the highly anticipated exam results.

Thus, upon reaching his apartment complex, he rushed into the mail area, and rummaged through his personal box. Finding the envelope, he carried it upstairs in a mad rush, and opened it with great pomp and circumstance, as if the world were watching.

Peter skimmed through the preamble, and searched for the important words, and upon finding them he threw his hands in the air for his dust bunnies to see, releasing a loud whooping noise followed by a "YES!"

He rushed to his phone and began dialing his parents, then froze, wondering if telling them fist would prove he had done it all for them, even though he repeatedly told himself it was what _he_ wanted.

Gabriel had told him one evening, "Dreams are personal goals and we reach them for ourselves."

Smiling Peter hung up the phone, and decided to call Gabriel first, after all, he was the probably the only one besides Elle that would be happy, but he was the most important.

It seemed eternity that he waited by the gates, admiring the bright lights, of the carnival, he had never really enjoyed them, mainly because they always reminded him of when he was in high school, and had no one to go with, so they always brought up the memories of being alone.

But not today, today he threw those old connotations to the wind, he would be making new memories, and he was not alone. The Ferris wheel which he had never ridden, and always frowned at, was new seen as a symbol of laughs, and the booths, now made him think of the potentially good times.

He observed that it was none too big, nor too small to have a good time, and he was happy, because the three of them were a humble trio, and didn't need anything to big and fancy, just a little entertainment.

The first to arrive was Gabriel, who wore his hair normally, but no glasses, showing that he was relaxed. Peter smiled at his friend, causing the other to reciprocate.

When Elle, who had come strait from work, arrived, she wore a blue mini sundress, with black denim jeans, and a radiant smile as she met the two men. Peter looked at his two friends and introduced them to one another, and immediately hit it off.

The trio turned their sites to the brightly lit attraction, mainly the games, which apparently none of them had experience with, but that was ok, because they could learn together.

The lights reflected against the metals of the booth, and Elle felt as if she were once again a child, but in another world where she was normal, and had friends, where she didn't need the psychiatrist, where the electricity was only something from Saturday morning cartoons, and she could live with the outside world.

She was bewitched by the fantasy, and she did something she had never done before, she stopped working, and actually allowed herself to live in the perfect world Peter had brought her to.

As she watched the two men who guided her through this fairy tale, they seemed more than thrilled to have her with them; the three shared a tub of popcorn, and took turns trying to knock down the milk bottles.

Neither of the two had succeeded, and when it reached her turn, she tossed the ball and made it dead center. Her companions whooped and she gave the Med Graduate a high-five.

The two men hovered over her, watchful guardians and faithful friends, even as she stood waiting by the House of Mirrors, when they had left to buy more Soda pop, she reflected on the fantasy.

"Hey, what's a pretty thing like you doing alone at a place like this?" A stranger's voice sounded, she assessed him and was immediately put on the defensive.

"I'm not alone go away." she spat hoping her friends would return, the man grabbed her and for a split second she forgot how to use her ability, lost in the fantasy, that shock of realization caused her to freeze.

The hand released her in seconds and the assailant thrown to the side, Gabriel shielded her as Peter stepped forward.

"She's with us, so back off." he hissed, the man just threw his hands up muttering something about causing a scene.

Elle did not allow herself to feel grateful, too ashamed that she had lost sight of the mission, the rest of the night was spent in her mind, wondering why this could not be real, why they could not be real.

Peter tried to comfort his friend, but she only smiled weakly, saying she had eaten too much cotton candy, he observed it had barely been touched, and found every single reason why that was not the reason for he shift in moods. Yet, he allowed himself to believe her, that was one of the skills he developed growing up with his cryptic mother, and her lying husband.

He and Gabriel continued trying to lift her spirits, not directly addressing it, so as not to annoy her.

Peter grabbed her hand and began dragging her towards the Ferris wheel.

"Where are we going?" Elle cried, a smile suddenly shining through the darkness of her features.

"How would you like to be the first person I have ever ridden the big Wheel with?" Peter offered an unfazed smile gracing his features.

Elle laughed and squeezed the hand holding her own; Gabriel caught up to them and looked at their interlaced fingers.

It was inexplicable, the emotion he felt wash over him, it was horrible, and it was deadly, he had felt it before, this covetous rage, this painful want, he averted his gaze, hoping to avoid the emotion entirely. But the image remained burned into his thoughts.

Peter moved over to the taller man, his hand still interlaced with Elle's, "He Gabe you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine…" He smiled, locking eye with the Graduate, "I just felt dizzy, must be all the lights, I'm ok now though."

Elle smiled and took his hand in her spare, and gave it a squeeze, recognizing this as a foreign, yet friendly gesture, Gabriel senses lowered, his awareness dropped, and he began feeling relaxed once more.

"We're going on the Ferris Wheel!" Elle informed him, "Peter and I have never ridden it before!"

"Neither have I…" The taller man confessed, he took in the scene of the three, standing in a row, linked by their hands and waiting in line, and he smiled, forgetting the evil emotion from before.

"Why don't we all ride it together?" the blonde chimed happily.

Peter nodded, and noted how similar she was to his nephew's friends from school, Gabriel's smile widened, "I'd like that…"

A small conversation formed between them, Peter noticed how Elle seemed more focused on Gabriel than anything else. He smiled at the pair, and as they entered the seats he released the blonde's hand and sat in the seat to the left. Gabriel pulled his hand way from Elle, and joined him, leaving the only female to sit alone.

Peter gave the taller man a surprised look; perhaps he was astonished as well. Gabriel only returned with a confused expression. Elle, smile awkwardly, noticing that she had been abandoned. She could not help but try to smile at the awkward situation. Gabriel simply stared out in silence, and observed the light on awe, avoiding eye contact As for Peter he wondered how badly he'd get hurt of he bailed out of the small compartment.

After the awkward ride on the Ferris wheel the Med Graduate silently swore he would never again ride it.

The night winded down, and the three left Elle's Fairy tale. The three walk to the parking lot.

"Hey Gabe you need a ride?" Peter offered, "I'm barrowing Nathan's car, so if you need a lift, you can join me and Elle."

Gabriel shook his head and smiled lightly, "I'll be fine."

The morning came, and Peter decided shopping for his 'Graduation' party was long over do. So, he cleaned up the slight clutter of his house, and began making a list of thing he would need. After creating this compilation, Peter headed down the hall, to invite Elle to help him pick up supplies.

He stood at her door and knocked, after knocking twice more, with no reply, he decided to call Gabriel.

Calling his friend took little time and picking him up only slightly more.

Peter stood outside of Gabriel's apartment, waiting for the man to respond to his knocking. The door opened to reveal a well dressed Gabriel, smiling radiantly as he often did.

He invited his companion inside, "I'm actually just finishing breakfast, I'll be ready in a few minutes."

The shorter man nodded, and came in, bit his attention was immediately stolen by a map which had been spread over the wall to his right, pins marked several locations, and seemingly random strings formed paths between each local.

"Whats all this?" Peter inquired, finding himself quite impressed with Gabriel's project.

"No-" his friend began but stopped, deciding Peter deserved to know, this man had become his best friend, they shared a bond of something, he was not sure.

"Those are all the places where there are people like me." He treaded cautiously.

Peter frowned, "like you?"

"There are people with special abilities all over the world, I'm one of them." He sighed, waiting for the end to come.

"What do you mean special abilities?" Peter nudged, appearing curious, and slightly baffled.

"Well," Gabriel began, taking a step towards his friend, and turning to towards his book shelf, "I can show you."

The Watchmaker took a deep breathe, extending his hand towards the unassuming shelf, and pulling a book out and calling it to his palm with telekinesis.

He turned to Peter, expecting to find horror, shock, something, but his expression did not change from curiosity. Then he smiled, and Gabriel felt an inexplicable warmth flood over him, as if Peter's approval of this ability had been enough to wash him clean form sin.

"That-" Peter chuckled, "Wow!'

The taller man returned the expression, "I wanted to show you this, I want you to know everything."

The Med Graduate smiled, "I want to know."

A/N:

Yep, that is exactly how it is. But don't you worry my friends, the party starts next Chappy, no, not Peter's Grad Party, but the Plot really Zooms off.

If you review, the dust bunnies will help you pass your final exams XD (THAT'S a lie…)

_(This Has Been 2227 Words From Phronima's Power)_


	4. I Have Become

**SEE CHAPTER ONE FOR DISCLAIMER.**

**Warning: **_This chapter contains mild gore, not too much, but I am warning you so no one can say I didn't…_

A/N:

Ok I know this is early but this is the only time I have to post it, I can't do it Wednesday! I mean the grading period is ending and I am rushing around finishing reports and projects, as well as presentations and power points! I am sure wondering what will become of me this week!

I want you to know that the story picks up from here, Yep! Yep! It does my Dearies. I want to thank all of you who are reading this~!

So, in this chapter the plot monster comes out to play~! And begins eating innocent souls~! XD

Have fun reading this my fellow Campers.

**Part 1: Beginings**

**I Have Become**

**_We are all born with a sense of existence, and we wish for that sense to become one with another's, be it through the love of a friend or the passion of a lover, we all wish to be wanted._**

**_If one was to be abandoned, what hope does he have? If one was to be lost, how could he ever dream to be found? But even for those lost souls, there exists a rare being, who like the saints, can find it in their hearts to wash away their sins, and love them._**

**_Even for those who run from such love, and deem themselves unworthy to receive it, even for those lost ones there exists hope, it need only find them._**

The nail gun taunted him, as he held it and found the contraption to be empty. Gabriel walked the House cleaning up the small things, it was strange how Peter had grown so comfortable with the other man so quickly, but he supposed it was his own nature to welcome those in need. It was hard for him to believe that his friend had been such a one.

A beeping noise sounded through the house, and reminded the two men that Elle was in the Kitchen cooking for the party. Peter smiled as Gabriel whispered, "I forgot she was here."

"Me too." was his quiet reply, he wondered at the odd feeling he would get when Elle's presence was made known, it was not butterflies, but more like an uneasy feeling he would develop when and exam loomed over his head.

The blonde emerged happily and wore a proud smile, "The duck is gorgeous!"

She announced with more enthusiasm than she had ever mustered. The two men clapped at her accomplishment and she bowed in acceptance, soon returning to the kitchen for further preparation.

"Hey," Peter nearly whispered to his friend who held a box of books, his stomach had been flipping the entire afternoon at having to discuss this with the taller man, but it had to be done.

Gabriel happily came forward to Peter who stood two feet taller, due to the stepping stool he had perched on, "What is it Peter?"

The Graduate sighed, "My mom, she isn't exactly comfortable with me hanging out with you, and she can get pretty vicious, she might try to take a chunk out of you tonight."

"Why do you think she wouldn't like me?" His friend pressed in confusion.

"Gabe, I don't think." Peter sighed nervously, "She's 'expressed her desire for our association to cease' about a hundred times."

The Watchmaker opened his mouth and began speaking in duress, "But she's never even met me!"

"Shhh…." Peter interrupted, "That doesn't matter to her."

"And Elle?" Gabriel growled, and Peter was sure that the man had never been so hostile in his presence.

"She hasn't said a thing." The Graduate sighed, "I know it sounds crazy, but I was kind of hoping that-"

"I wouldn't come?" the Watchmaker snapped, and Peter turned to him in horror and felt as if he had been thrown out of an airlock.

"No!" Peter protested when he finally overcame the numbing sensation, "I wasn't going to say that at all!"

Gabriel cast his eyes downward, "I know, but I just feel- I don't want to be in the way Peter, you've only known me for a few weeks, and I don't want to come between you and your mother."

Peter shook his head, "I just want to be there, you know, if she confronts you."

The other man sighed and put the box in a nearby closet, "I need to go get something from the house, I'll be back don't worry."

Peter looked at him suspiciously, and smiled, "Sure, I'll see you in a bit ok?"

Gabriel nodded, and Elle entered the room, she seemed rushed, and began a jumbled list, "Everything is ready and all appliances are off. Can one of you give me a ride to the dry cleaner's? I need to get my dress."

Apparently the tallest man had understood her, because he replied, "Sure, I have to stop at my place, but I'll take you after that."

"Sounds great!" She beamed and waved at Peter, "See you in a bit Kay?"

And just as swift as they came, the pair left out the door, leaving the Graduate in a fully decorated, and prepared home.

Peter shook his head wondering how lost he would be without the two. Thought it had only been about two month since they had met, it seemed as if he had known them for an eternity. And what a bag of surprises they were, Gabriel, the man who could control things with his mind, and if he thought that was insane, not a week later Elle showed him that she could create electricity.

She had begged him to tell no one, but he had let it slip when he and Gabriel were talking bout how mysterious she seemed, and that both received an eerie feeling when she was around. He had not meant for it to happen, but the sheer horror on his friends face mad him worry further. But, nothing had been said, and it had been a few days. So, Peter didn't worry about it.

At eight the first visitor arrived, and half an hour later his apartment was swarming with his guests. The majority were fellow students, some where relatives, but those were very few.

He served the appetizers, and waited on his guests, as he had been taught to be a proper host. But his mind began wondering to his friends who had disappeared to the cleaner's and never returned.

The highlight of his night was when Nathan arrived with Heidi, it was nice to see his brother again, they talked for sometime, but he was soon left alone once more as Nathan began to mingle.

It was then that he began to fidget, and constantly glanced at the door, he wondered if Gabriel had decided against coming due to his mother, inwardly he prayed that it was not the case. Outwardly, he wrung his hands and threw hopeful glances at the door.

"Peter." His mother smiled as she approached him, "You look exhausted, is everything alright?"

He took note of her half hearted tone, he could tell she was internally elated, her eyes betrayed her.

"Yeah," He smiled weakly, then glanced to his front door once more, "Gabriel and Elle are running late is all."

"I see." Her grin widened, and Peter hoped she had not chased his friend way, and that she was simply happy they were not in attendance.

His mother reached out and fixed his shirt as she assured him, "Come, enjoy the company of your friends! I'm sure those two have a reason for their absence."

Peter sighed, knowing the woman who had some part in raising him would not rest until he agreed, so he forced a smiled and kissed her cheek, "Of course, Family first right?"

The crowd dissipated, until few guest remained, and Peter sat near the door bidding his classmates and other friends goodbye, he felt familiar strong ands grip his shoulder and softly shake him.

Turning to his brother the Graduate smiled, "Your still here I thought Heidi left."

"She got a ride with mom," Nathan smiled sitting next to his much younger brother, "I'm worried about you Pete, I mean you've been staring at that door all night."

"Yeah." The younger man smiled, "I guess I'm acting ridiculous huh?"

His brother shrugged, "Why? What's so special about this Elle girl?"

Peter froze and found that Elle was barely a passing though, and the bulk of his anxiety was weighing on Gabriel, to any one else this would seem strange, but it was normal. Since the girl had a knack for disappearing to visit her father (who apparently had terrible health), and coming back the next day.

So the Graduate chuckled, "This may sound kinda strange, but I wasn't thinking about her."

Nathan straitened his back and looked at his brother oddly, "Well, then what is this about?"

The younger sighed, "Gabriel, we had a misunderstanding, and I think he's upset at me."

He felt a hand rest on his shoulder and shake him, "Pete, attaching yourself to that guy isn't healthy, ever since you started hanging out you and I barely talk, and Ma is worried sick."

"Gabe says I need to be more self reliant, besides, isn't that what everyone's always said?" Peter pushed, "Why are you guys upset that I'm finally applying it?"

"It's _why _your applying it, for some guy you met in a watch shop?" his brother sighed, "How? Why does he mean so much?"

Peter paused to think it over, and smiled, 'He almost committed suicide, and I saved him, oh and he can move things with his mind' would not go over very well so he shrugged,

"I guess I feel this connection to him, it's like an invisible force pulling me towards him, it's weird, but I don't want to fight it and I don't think I even could."

His brother sighed, "I I don't know Pete, just be careful ok? I don't want to see you get hurt, and remember I'm here for you, just one phone call away."

Nodding Peter was pulled into an embrace and felt his brother's lips press against his forehead.

They parted and the youngest of the Petrelli clan was left alone once more, he sighed and shuffled into his bedroom, he would call Gabriel in the morning, and check Elle's apartment. For now he would clear his mind and just sleep.

But even that proved soul shattering.

_Water dropped in a continuous thrum, just like a heartbeat, and the shadows engulfed the strange room, Peter looked around and saw nothing but easels, some where toppled over, others remained stead fast. _

_He took in the dark scene, paintings of people, places, events, they all seemed so close. And then he heard it, the soft sobs, it sounded like a child. Peter felt himself drawn to the strange resonance, and made his way through, what appeared to be a loft. _

_Gabriel sat in the corner, holding his knees to his chest, crying, like a broken man, and next to him, a body, a man who's skull had been sliced opened, and the blood pooled around the owner's corpse. His broken friend sat, drenched in the corpse's red tears, and cried, no one to hold him, he was alone, as he began screaming for forgiveness, for a second chance, and for Peter himself. _

_He reached out, but could not touch, and was left to watch as his dear friend's sobs ceased, and he began drawing with the blood of his victim. _

_The man he had known so well seemed possessed by a force he could not control and Peter felt fear and a sickness creep over him. He began screaming for the dream to end, it felt far too real for him to stand, the blood and face of the victim etched into his memory and the pained wails of his friend, begging for deliverance._

His eyes snapped opened, but remained frozen in his bed gasping for air, as he had been wailing in his slumber, Peter pulled off his night shirt, as it stuck to his body which had been covered by a thin film of perspiration. He shook his head and looked at his clock, it was Two in the morning.

Refusing to sleep any longer, for fear of his violent dreams, he showered, then began dressing. The dream had been so real, so tangible, and he truly needed someone, to tell him it was only a dream, and nothing more.

He left his apartment, bound for the place in which his world would change.

A/N:

NOW We are getting Somewhere! Whew! WHEW! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! XD.

I am really pumped! I think I am out of the slump I have been having since the action is about to start, meaning I am writing like the dickens and my sister is yelling at me to get ready because I have school ~!

Yell all you want WOMAN because Phronima is rarin to GO~!

_If You Flame We Will Have a Bonfire and Make S'mores,_

_I'll Bring The Marshmallows._

_(This has been 2206 words from Phronima's Power)_


	5. The Madness

**SEE CHAPTER ONE FOR DISCLAIMER.**

A/N:

I was goiing to give you guys a new chapter everyday, since I am on break, but Fanfiction was being mean and would not let me post new chapters in the Heroes category... So I am sorry that it didn't work out... *Sigh*

Well Here is the new chapter, I finished it in time for Monday... This took forever to edit...

Here we go!~

**Warning: **_mentions of gore? (I'm not sure about that last one I mean- well you'll see I guess)_

**The Madness**

The door was locked, that was a given, but it was not the fact that irked the Italian, it was the _way_ that the door had been locked. The Watchmaker had come into the routine of locking the dead bolt, as well as the inner chain, but he had never used the device attached to the door knob.

As Peter griped the handle, it did not budge, and at that moment he began to worry.

"Gabe!" He called into the apartment door, hoping to be heard, adding some knocks to the wood, "You in there?"

Met with silence, he began pushing the door, and wondering how much force it would take to bust it opened. The Graduate had no clue as to why the dream effected him so deeply, but the worry he felt was real.

"Gabe!" He attempted once more, finding no reply, he paced up and down the hall, wondering if he was overreacting, it was almost three in the morning. Wringing his hands he eyed the door, and made a decision: Break it down.

"Its easier to apologize than to ask permission", he whispered, then braced himself before colliding with the offending door with all of his might. It flew opened, causing Peter to grow more concerned that his friend had not locked the top, or placed the chain.

The Graduate entered slowly and cautiously, surveying the darkened area. Gabriel's living room was much more cluttered than normal, and books, papers, and maps were all strewn across the floor, it seemed as if a storm had passed through.

"Gabriel?" Peter called hoping for the best, as he passed through the opened area's of the apartment, a figure in the shadows caught his eye. Making his way towards it cautiously, he then reached for the room's light switch and thrust it on.

The bright burst burned his retinas, causing him to shield himself from the light, until they became used to the new luminosity. The figure on the floor now became clear.

"Elle?" he called in horror, rushing to her side and flipping her over, eliciting a groan.

"What happened?" He called, attempting to bring her to consciousness.

Her eyes opened slowly, she winced and her voice caught, as she painfully questioned, "Am I dead?…."

Peter held her in his arms and shook her head, "No, your not, what happened?"

Sitting up of her own accord, the blonde turned to her friend, "Gabriel, he attacked me… He said he wanted something from me, and- "

Elle shook her head trying to remember what happened, she didn't care if she would be in trouble for this, Peter was her friend, and right now that was what she needed.

"He threw me against the wall, and pinned me there! He didn't even touch me!"

She became frantic and Peter lay a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "It's ok, its over…"

Nodding the blonde continued, "He stared cutting…"

The blonde then touched her temple, indicating a small cut the man had not noticed before, she winced and sighed.

"Then he stopped, like he was spooked, and I blacked out!" She cried, and grabbed her friend, "I was so scared!"

Peter rocked her, "It's over, Elle, your ok…."

"No it's just the beginning." another voice chimed in, Peter turned to find a man in a suite and horn rimmed glasses standing behind them.

"Who are you?" He pressed with caution.

"He's a friend of mine." Elle nodded, "his name is Noah."

"I'm with a company dedicated to helping people with abilities like Gabriel, Elle here was trying to help us with Gabriel." He smiled sadly.

Peter looked at her and cast the blonde away, "You used me?"

"No!" She cried innocently, "Your are my friend Peter! I'm Gabriel's friend too! I want to help!"

He looked at her bitterly, "Why?"

Noah stepped in, "We need your help Peter, you see, you're the only one who can stop Gabriel."

Turning to the older man he stood and assessed him, "What do you mean?"

"Elle stood and Noah aided her, causing the younger man to feel guilty about his emotional reaction, though he was still hurt, he did not want to further injure Elle.

"Gabriel," Noah began as he supported the injured woman, "Has the ability to steal the power of others, that's why he attacked Elle."

With a confused expression Peter looked at the two in disbelief.

Noah sighed, "You see he needs to expose the brain to do it."

Flashes of the man bleeding in a loft filled Peters mind and he began shaking his head violently, "No! He hasn't killed anyone!"

Noah sighed, "I'm afraid he has, that is how he is able to control things with his mind."

Peter began shaking his head, "NO! Gabe Wouldn't do that!"

"But_ Sylar _would." Elle said with a heartbreaking expression, "There is a lot about Gabriel you don't know."

He could feel a swelling in his throat, and his eyes began to sting, his heart clenched, and he bellowed, "He said he would tell me everything!"

Betrayal etched into his features, he growled, "What the hell do you want me to do?"

The other man reached over and grabbed his shoulders, "Peter you have a beautiful gift, you are a messiah."

Confusion twisted in with the pain in his expression, "What?"

Noah smiled, "The people I work for have been keeping an eye on you for along time."

Elle's eye's expanded in shock, "What? Why didn't you say anything?"

Her partner shrugged, "They just told me today, Peter, you have great power, we will help you control it, if you help us find Gabriel, before he hurts more innocent people."

"You won't hurt him?" the Med Graduate tested, "Because something has to wrong with him if he's doing this so, promise me you won't hurt him."

Noah nodded in assurance, "I assure you we want to help."

Elle looked at her friend curiously, then to her Partner, who seemed too comfortable with this lie.

Peter inhaled and looked around the room, "I'll help you, _for Gabe_."

Fixing his gaze on the man in the suite he inquired, "So what's this _great Power_?"

A/N:

Twist?

XD This is like the fourth version of what I wanted to do, the other just lead to the cheerleader thing or the exploding man, so I chose a TOTALLY different route.

Yay for originality, I have come to realize, that _**First Season **_Peter trusts people _WAY_ too easily, he gets better as time goes on… But still….

This was originally 2,000 words long! But All the editing mad it A LOT smaller, now, its like the shortest chapter I have written.

Don't you worry they'll be longer!

_If You Flame We Will Have a Bonfire and Make S'mores,_

_I'll Bring The Marshmallows._

_(This has been 1394 words from Phronima's Power)_


	6. Good Enough

SEE CHAPTER ONE FOR DISCLAIMER.

**A/N:**

**I want to thank all of you who have reviewed! Those really keep me going.**

**Whew~! This chapter took me a while to get done, I don't really know why….**

This Is written differently, since the story is getting a little moar complex from here on out, what with our Boys being Separated and all…

Hey go read my one-shot "**For We Have Each Other**" It's the intro to my next story…. Of course it will a be a while before this one ends, but I like to plan ahead.

Hey- You guys hear the song '_**E.T.**__' By Katy Perry_? Well, I actually like it (the version WITHOUT freakin Kanye West) So, yeah… Just throwing that out there….

Well~ on to the important stuff!

**Warning: **_Contains: Violence, Gore, language, and other thematic elements_

**Good Enough**

Angela placed her drink down never breaking eye contact with her guest, and frowned.

"I knew this would happen, and I tried to prevent it, but the dreams will always come true."

The man sitting across from her shook his head remorsefully, "I just whish your son did not have to become involved."

Angela sighed, "his involvement is for the good of the Company, no matter my feelings, it must be done."

The bald man nodded and gave a sigh, the woman took a drink then smiled, "we all have our fates."

_Peter, Elle, _

_&Noah_

It was really a ware house. It was abandoned and the only light came from the slim windows lining the tops of the walls. The atmosphere was not moist, but it had a musty scent. The fixtures for electrical lighting seemed old and unsuited for proper function.

Yet Noah managed to get them to work, causing the barren room to become well lit, and seem much greater in size.

As the man in the Grey suite shut the door, Elle smiled at Peter, "You go over there."

And gestured to the other end of their training grounds, the Brunette walked, unsure where to stop, he continued glancing back for confirmation of his distance.

When Elle called, "Stop." he halted and turned to face her, awaiting instructions.

According to this Noah Bennett he could use the 'Ability' _(apparently the preferred term) _of any 'Special' _(again, you learn something new every day such as the term for people who have super powers.) _But, he had yet to be proven to do so.

So, this was supposed to be his training, he had to learn to wield this power, to control it, to become the all powerful 'Messiah' and capture Gabriel. It had a terrible feel, but if he had an 'Ability', and these people could teach him to use it, then _good_, and if they could help him find his friend, _even better_.

Elle smiled, and stretched out her arm, "Just let go Peter, we need to get your body working on it's own."

He nodded and tried to relax, and closed his eyes. Upon hearing a faint buzz, his eyes snapped opened to see Elle, wearing an expression filled with excitement, she maintained a steady arch of electricity between he hands, the glow highlighting her features, making her virtually shine.

"Elle…" he called, his muscles beginning to tense, "What's going on?"

She bounced towards him with glee and giggled, "This is gonna be fun!"

Her voice elated, whishing for excuses nor reason.

The graduate backed away cautiously as fear ran through his veins, the beautiful woman he live across from seemed to be gone, and possessed by some imp,

"What are you talking about?" He stuttered, the room seemed to shrink, making it far too difficult to breathe or think.

"Are you ready to play?" She squealed in elation, sending an unrelenting charge of blue towards him.

He moved swiftly and found his shirt singed, as he fell backwards, shouting

"Hey!"

Peter began to spider backwards, searching for foundation, but meeting the traction-less flooring, finally realizing his situation, he would learn control the quick way.

She pointed another charge at him, and her expression was no longer joyous, her face seemed bitter, as if she had somehow been cheated, she then whispered,

"Your not so great, I don't see why they need you."

With that something within him was brought to life, as a rush of memories came to him. All the voices seemed to be shouting.

"_You should be more like Nathan",_

"_C'mon Pete, you really think you want to spend your life as a nurse?" ,_

"_Peter you are sticking your nose into thing you don't understand, and it will only get you hurt."_

"_Pete, attaching yourself to that guy isn't healthy"_

Yet one stood apart from them all, it was just as sincere, but it was different.

"_I wanted to show you this, I want you to know everything."_

"Because I'm Special!" He growled, thrusting his hand forward in a surge of anger, Elle was then thrust across the ware house, her back slamming into the wall, as she released a pained cry.

Peter stared at his own appendage in disbelief, his mouth gaping as he smiled in shock, and disbelief. After shaking himself awake, he then reached forward, and called the woman back to him, and pulled her to her feet, then lifting her with an invisible force.

Noah stood in awe at the display, the man had called upon Gabriel's stolen telekinesis, and once used he had managed to summon it at will.

"I am strong enough!" He cried dropping her to the floor, the blonde fell on her stomach and lay at his feet, her pulse racing and she knew she had truly been afraid. Elle cast her gaze upwards and found him looking down on her. Feeling within herself a sense of excitement she had never been subject to. The power rolled off of Peter, and she felt Goosebumps gather on her skin.

He backed away and she was captivated by his person, and intent on watching his moves. Standing she felt as if she had not known this man before, this man who could have any 'Ability' he pleased, simply by standing there and smiling, the awesome presence of an Empath.

He smiled and spread his palms out before himself, and taunted, "Come at me again."

In his presence she felt _alive_.

_Gabriel 'Sylar' Grey_

The silence made him feel comforted, he had not had silence for months. Silence gave him time to calculate, and hear the beautiful _tiks… _How long had it been since he allowed himself to fall and give sweet surrender to that god? To that loving deity who graced him with the feeling of being reborn into a powerful Leviathan of this earth.

His face so serene, from having made a sacrifice to his own prominence, twisting, into the wicked grin of a killer. The blood of his victim began cooling on his hands.

Gazing around, he felt pride, and thought of those who would fear him. The sense of power was fleeting as he thought of the woman he had failed to subject to his being, then to the reason he spared her.

The face of and Angel smiling, telling him it was ok to live, the angel he ran from, the one he swore to keep from this dark fate. His breathe caught in his throat.

"_I see the good in people, I see a lot of good in you."_

In his mind that untouchable Angel smiled, and the weight of his sin crushed him, the more blood he shed would put him farther from that Angel, that _pure_ one. He wondered if it was to late to go back, and decided it was, that Angel could never be near him, lest it be tainted.

He dipped his hands into the blood of his latest victim, he lay martyred on his own floor, the warmth, which once gave him a sense of power moments ago, served now, only to disgust him, as he smeared it upon the walls of the man who had told him what he was, and aided him as he had given birth to the beast 'Sylar'. With blood he left a message, a message he knew his Angel would never see, but it was there, it was tangible.

"_Forgive Me"_

He left the corpse with it's face covered, cleaned himself up and walked out of the apartment in which he had discovered himself. Passing over the thresh hold was a new beginning, he would live in a world where he held the Angel in his mind, this would be his forever, his hell, remembering there was a chance at redemption, remembering he no longer deserved it, because innocent blood of a normal man had been shed.

Leaving abandoning the name Gabriel Grey, he would be Sylar, a broken man beyond repair.

Finding a diner the man noted it to be named 'Blue's'. He opened the files which he had taken from Dr. Suresh .

He sat in the eatery whose interior was true to its name. The tile a glossed navy , and oaken counters, the table tops the same material, only topped to match the flooring, the seats oak as well, but the cushions a matte blue.

Painting of a farm house decorated the walls, and a family of three present in some, split up in others. The booth he occupied was quite secluded and for that Gabriel was extremely grateful.

Sylar sat and examined the potential candidates for his next 'Ability', the most promising seemed to be a possible Precognate. But he decided to save that for the future. He would need more abilities to utilize if he was to face someone who knew he was coming.

So he settled on a man who possessed the 'Ability' to manipulate ice. He smiled, at the waitress as she brought him coffee, then continued searching through the files. Then found a young girl smiling at him in a file marked, "Telepathic location". She could find People, and he glanced at the stack of 'Specials' and smiled, deciding he'd get that one too.

He stood and paid for his coffee, leaving silently, with his shopping list. Sylar then began planning his next attack. Of course it would not bee too detailed, he needed adaptability, and of course the cover of night.

_Peter, Elle,_

_&Noah_

Telekinesis was becoming easier for him to use, every time he move an object, it became increasingly effortless. By the end of the first day he could move a crate with the swipe of a mere finger.

Drawing upon Elle's electricity was what proved challenging. He began his attempts at creating an arch, but succeeded in creating mere sparks. While his friend made it seem easy enough, the task seemed daunting.

"If you could figure out how to isolate and draw each ability out," Noah began one day, as the duo took a break from their spar, "It would be much easier, and put less of a strain in your system."

Peter looked at him in amazement, "You don't think I thought of that?"

The other man grimaced and sighed, "You have at least two 'Abilities' now, but what will happen when your bombarded with several and you can't control it?"

The younger man sighed and Elle cast a gaze of concern, as he spoke, "I know, he clenched his fists, and turned to the blonde, "No rest today, lets keep working."

She only nodded with determination, and Noah smiled, at the irony, this man was being trained to take down his friend, it was truly a cruel world they lived in.

"Bennett!" a cheery voice called, causing him to turn from his thoughts, finding a man roughly coming in at 5"7', with strawberry blonde hair and grey eyes.

"Cal!" He smiled, "So your the one they sent to balance out the team."

"Yep!" he smiled, and turned to the pair that seemed to be simply standing in concentration.

"I'll introduce you when they're done." Noah smiled at his companion, "How long do we have?"

Cal sighed, "You only have two more days before the boss want you to make your move."

The man with glasses nodded, then turned to the Empath, "I only hope that's enough time."

A/N:

Yep, that's the new chapter~! Yep Yep….

I hope you enjoyed it, this is really just preparation for the next chapter so its all just plot development… Don't be mad!

Well, I am also thanking all of you who are putting this on story Alert! (I forgot to do that earlier) This Fic has a bigger following than any I have ever had! So, this is exciting!

If you noticed I changed the Genre from Friendship/ Sci-Fi to Friendship/Action/Adventure you get a virtual Marshmallow.

OH and if you Know where I got the Name Raymond Calitri… Dear Lord I love you!

_(This Has Been 2154 Words From Phronima's Power)_


	7. Power Shift

**SEE CHAPTER ONE FOR DISCLAIMER.**

A/N: (Short Note Is Short)

Here we go Chapter Seven! Some More Plottiness for all Ya'll

**Warning**_**: **__Language? And Gore and Violence... _Sorry there aren't any new ones just same old same old… I really should get moving…

**Power Shift**

"_You ready to play a little game? It's a wonderful game"_ Sylar called, he could hear the rustling of his next victim trying to escape, _"You shouldn't run, even though it is very fun to catch you…"_

He rounded the corner and found the woman, she froze dead in her tracks, he gave her a smile, and threw her against the stairs, _"Now where's that precious little Angel of yours?"_

"Go to hell!" she screamed in rage, he shook his head and laughed.

"_Too bad you won't tell me, I'll just have to ask her father."_

He then raised his hand and brought several knives into the air, and thrust them into her body, he smiled triumphantly as he released her and the knives kept her suspended.

The man came at him at full force, from seemingly thin air, Sylar simply grabbed him and allowed his latest ability to take control and freeze him on the spot.

"_You had an interesting trick." _he smiled lifting his fingers to the man's temple, _"Ironic as it is that I can't find your daughter, at least I can see how yours works." _

_Peter, Elle, Noah , _

_and Cal_

Peter walked over to the man whom he was told he would be working with to find Gabriel, the brunette recalled his name to be Raymond Calitri.

"Hey Cal…" he smiled sitting by the blonde man, "I made an arch today."

The other smiled and shook his head, "Your making terrible progress."

"Yeah…" Peter shrugged, "I know there are lives on the line but, I just, can't do it I don't know why…"

"Well you've mastered telekinesis, and that's by far less tangible than electricity…" Cal sighed almost complaining, "What did you do for that ability that's different from this one?"

Peter leaned back, as his companion stood to take a call, and slowly walked away. Closing his eyes he thought of the emotions that rushed through him, and one moment stood out far greater than any other.

"_I wanted to show you this, I want you to know everything."_

He smiled, it was his attachment to the man, how Gabriel had made him feel, that determination to help him. Grimacing he wondered what Elle made him feel. He recalled he made an arch after they had began arguing, that anger, it was the same he had felt when he discovered her to be using him. Peter had no doubt that these people were using him as well, it was obvious.

Remembering how foolish he was, he probably would have genuinely trusted these people before he had met Gabriel.

Opening his palm a steady charge formed and he nodded, whispering, "That's it, that's how it feels…."

Cal made his way towards Noah in anger, "Explain to me why I just got a call saying plans have changed!"

"They want me and Elle to go investigate Sylar's last victim."

"What about Peter?" Cal grinned and Noah's demeanor shifted as the Red head continued, "Oh, that's right! He's not ready, and at this rate I doubt he'll ever be. Sylar is mastering three abilities in a week, It's taking Petrelli just as long for one."

"They want to leave him with you." the taller man sighed bitterly.

"Thought so." Cal grinned smugly, "I _am_ going to be his partner, and well, to be frank, _your_ obviously not getting anywhere with him."

The man with glasses gave a small glare, "Sure Cal, I'm sure you'll work wonders, what with how much faith you have."

He then called Elle over, "Go tell Peter he's gonna have to train by himself, it seems we have a killer to catch."

"What?" She cried, "We can't leave him!"

The man shook his head, "Mr. Calitri will deal with him, until Peter is ready he'll stay grounded, and they need _us _in the field."

She nodded "Yes sir."

Making her way to the Empath she was snarling, the blonde had hoped she could train him personally, with his power he could be invincible, if only guided correctly. The woman took a look back casting a glare at Cal, who seemed all too pleased with this development.

Making a small sound to indicate her presence she smiled at the man and he reciprocated, "I have to leave,"

Elle watched for a reaction but found none, "Your going to have to train alone…" she elaborated and hoped her friend would be effected by the news, but he only seemed to frown.

"I'll miss you, I will." Peter began, "But don't worry about me."

"Why not? I don't want you to get hurt!" She cried.

"I'll be ok." He assuaged, "I'll be ok because of you."

The Empath then lifted his hand and caused a power surge throughout the building, the light bulbs busted, causing shards of glass to fall. With telekinesis he prevented the shards from striking them.

Elle stared in wonder, as Cal hunched over to protect himself and Noah trusted in the telekinesis to guard them, the man with Horned Rimmed Glasses smiled broadly, and laughed, "Looks like he'll be ready sooner than you thought."

The Red head unraveled and grimaced, "Let's see him figure out Pyro-Kinesis in one day."

"Yep." Noah agreed, "Looks like your taking a trip to Level five."

"No," the shorter man smiled, "You are, after you turn in your report of: _Failure to attain Vital information_, I want you to bring me one with the Haitian."

The older man's face hardened, "_Excuse_ me? I'm not your errand boy."

Cal nodded sardonically, "Yeah? Well I think you will be, since Pete boy is _such _an _asset_ and_**I **__am _his Partner…"

Noah rolled his eyes and as he turned to leave Cal called out "Now go on that goose chase so you can bring my Pete a good 'Ability'"

The taller man sighed and made his way toward Elle and Peter, as he reached them Noah took the Brunette aside and whispered, "Cal, can be a bit of a nuisance I like to tune him out when he rambles, I'm just giving you a heads up."

Peter nodded slightly bewildered and watched as the man with glasses left with Elle, immediately he walked over to his prospective partner as the lights returned to full function, "So what now?"

The Red Head smiled with sarcasm, "You'll be doing target practice my friend!"

The cans stood approximately twelve yards away, the Brunette aimed and made a rapid fire of electricity, causing each can to spasm then fall to the ground in smoke. It had taken only two rounds before he perfected the shots, and he smiled at the man of little faith.

"So, where do you think Sylar is?" he threw dispassionately, hoping for an answer.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Cal glared, "You'll never be a match for him."

The Empath allowed anger to show on his features, and wondered if this man was _really_ supposed to be training him.

"Your wrong." Peter smirked appearing to have some sort of twisted secret, and wondered if he could trust anyone in this game, Elle had posed as his friend and these people were obviously after his power, if he could trust anyone, it would be someone uninvolved. So, he needed to keep to himself as much as possible.

"That man you call _Sylar_," He emphasized the name, "He tried to kill Elle, he's insane."

Cal smiled, "You'll have to become a monster to catch one, it's the _only_ way."

"Is that why your so closed off?" Peter shot, as his 'Partner' took the insult in passing.

"You really don't know what this man is capable of." He growled, "Your just some no good kid with a silver spoon shoved up where the sun don't shine, Sylar'll slaughter you."

The Empath halted practice altogether and turned to face his companion, "What makes you so sure of that?"

"Because I can already see it happening." Cal shook his head bitterly, "You'll have him at your mercy, he'll stare at you, daring for you to make the kill, and **then**, you'll see a glimmer of '_Gabriel_' and you just won't be able to do it."

The shorter man threw his arms into the air mocking the Empath, then laughed , "It's sad really, that a man with the most power in the world turns out to be a complete wuss."

Peter thought for a moment, "Your wrong." he stated matter-of-factly, "And you won't understand what I mean, until that moment comes."

The other man chuckled, "You really are _pathetic_, you know that?"

_Sylar_

The morning, he would strike in the morning, it would be unexpected, even if the guy was a Precog, he'd still have the upper hand, you couldn't fight destiny, he found that out the hard way.

Deciding to rent a motel and wait for morning he flipped the card through his fingers, and whistled a lullaby, it was one he had never bothered to learn the words to. The man began to wonder if he would ever need to know the words, then immediately dismissed thought of frivolous things.

Looking out towards the city he frowned, knowing that all those people had no clue what living truly was, yes they lived close to the edge as humanly possible, but for him, 'possible' had taken on a whole new meaning.

Sylar shook his head, none of them knew the true meaning of sacrifice, they lived freely, but every day his humanity was being eaten away. And, he would allow it, he would welcome darkness, as long as it never touched _him_, Sylar's Angel. Every kill brought the day he could live sanely closer, every kill brought him closer to that day he could stand before him, and truthfully say 'Nothing is wrong.'

Only _then_ he could live.

So, as the killer entered the room he smiled whispering, "Tomorrow."

He would be one step closer to his goal.

A/N:

I hate to tell you this, but due to the Hectic nature of my schedule, this story will be on Hiatus…

I will return in May 30th, 2011. It's end of semester and I REALLY have a lot of things I need to accomplish!

I PROMISE I will come back because this story is the light at the end of the tunnel for me!

So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I will see you in a month or so. Just keep an eye out for Chapter 8!

_(This Has Been 1798 Words From Phronima's Power)_


	8. Of Fallen Angels

**SEE CHAPTER ONE FOR DISCLAIMER.**

A/N:

Hey guys, it's been a while. (Do I hear the Understatement of the year?)

I bet you guys were beginning to think that I'd abandoned you, _**but **_as promised I have returned! I also thank you all for not rushing me after Hiatus ended, and allowed me a few weeks to write.

I feel so bad for taking so long to write and post so little, but I will gradually begin a steady pace! I will start reading and watching Heroes so I can keep into the Fandom.

**Warning: **_Language, Gore, and Blood _you know the things you missed.

**Of Fallen Angels**

_He gazed about the cluttered loft, it seemed eerily familiar, then upon hearing the steady thrum of water beat down he placed it. Wading through the familiar wreckage of broken easels, he examined the many paintings. Tuning around to take in the entire building the brunette saw and address on the door._

_When the soft sobbing of a broken man reached him, some invisible force pulled him towards the bloody scene. The Empath fought, but was swept along but the current of his dream._

_Once again he found dear Gabriel alone, in the fetal position, crying, his victim lay next to him. Yet, this time his friend did not call out. Peter was left to watch helplessly once more , so, he turned to look away hoping to find reprieve from the scene , but was met by another corpse._

_Beautiful blond hair smeared with blood, Peter froze, at the sight, of Elle._

The dreams were vivid, and he would not be able to sleep since the occurrence of the last. It's contents chilled him to the bone and he began wondering if his psyche was as damaged as they believed Gabriel's to be. Or, maybe, they meant something, if this was true, fate had an evil eye on his closest friends. But, perhaps he could stop the bloodshed. Pondering this the Empath strived to remember the address he had seen in the loft.

Because there was only one way to test the properties of his dreams. He looked to Cal who appeared peaceful in slumber. He wondered if he should leave his partner a note and decided in favor. If his dreams were significant, he would be facing Sylar. No matter how much he cared for him, it was evident something was wrong, and he would need all the help he could get.

To Peter this was the only way. Believing that if he told his partner that his dreams felt as if they were real, the Red Head would believe him to be unstable.

So, with virtually no sound, the Empath left the warehouse, not knowing what he would find in the wake of his dreams. Perhaps he would even find a fallen angel.

_Sylar_

It was easy. No, easy was an understatement. Finding the precognitive painter's home was downright child's play. It seemed the painter hadn't even discovered his own abilities yet. But Sylar knew they were present. Because he had paintings hanging about his loft. Some of his Angel, some people he did not recognize, others of Sylar himself. Those made him laugh, and with each bellow he became further damaged, because in those he was dowsed in blood and taking his victims.

They were scattered across the floor. Hand smears of red acrylic had been spread across the more brutal of the paintings. But the killer had run into a dilemma, one which had allowed him to peruse the art. The Painter was not anywhere to be found. Here was the hunter, awaiting his prey. It was reminiscent of a lion who waits for hours in ambush. And his prey? A lamb who strayed too far from protection, he would use it's blood to wash himself clean. Gabriel chuckled, and sarcastically whispered; "_mother would be proud."_

With this thought he did not mind his next ability's tardiness, but welcomed it. His anger due to a prolonged absence would simply be taken out on his victim.

He sat patiently near a pile of dowels, and absently wondered what they were for, then immediately thought of a more creative use for them. Ultimately deciding to entertain his telekinesis with them to pass the hours.

Thus, when a chime sounded through the loft, he immediately took his place in the shadows, and awaited his chance, simply a glimpse of the man would be enough for him to pounce, as the irrepressible hunger began pounding in the steady beat of a clock, ticking his victim's life away.

But as his mind grew restless, his body froze. The sight of a blonde woman caused flames of anger, and resentment to flare. The noises, the screams of her calling him a insane, the searing pain of voltage no man should ever need to take, and the pain of being called a monster. That same voice innocently called for "Isaac". With that, his senses took control.

In seconds he leaped from his alcove and grabbed her hair with his bear hand and threw her to the ground with a roar. He faintly registered her screaming as her face crashed against the linoleum tiling. Not knowing if she was unconscious, he observed the blood flowing from beneath her head which told him he had done more damage than originally intended. This conclusion made Sylar smile

He shook his head, _"Thank God I got you before you could open that wretched mouth of yours."_

Sylar circled her form, slowly coming as close to his senses as his hunger would allow, _"You awake Darling?"_

The voice of the killer was quiet, but it caused her pulse to race, as her mind focused on the throbbing of her face. Elle could feel nothing but blood, as she struggled to get to her feet, only succeeding to brace herself on her hands and knees. The single thought of destroying him screamed past the pain and crimson she could feel running down her chin and landing on her chest. Absently she realized the pain had begun to numb her senses.

Sylar watched the woman he once abhorrently called 'friend' scramble trying to find her bearings. Smiling, as he found her to be a bloody mess, her nose smashed and the smoother traits of her face ripped opened.

Elle's mouth opened, virtually gasping, and The Killer smiled, _"Are you trying to speak? Why not scream? Look at you, what once a beauty now a beast as she truly is."_

"_Oh, don't worry." _He continued_, "I'll end your misery."_

Only a throbbing persisted in her skull, and a faint ramble from the man before her that is all she could register. Her mouth gaped once more, and she strained her vocal chords to scream as the slicing began, but no sounds would come.

_Peter_

Reaching the building from his dream, all blood seemed to drain from his body as he found Noah sitting in the Van alone.

"Noah!" He ran almost screaming as he reached the window, causing the other man to jump in his seat.

"Peter?" the man with glasses observed in confusion, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"It doesn't matter." the brunette urged, "Where is Elle?"

"She's inside!" he replied, and Peter could feel fear rushing through his veins,

"Get Cal up here NOW!" he screamed as he bolted for the loft, hoping to god he was not to late.

As he burst into the painter's home he found Elle. Just as she was in his dream, but now that word seemed too much of an understatement. A precognition, he decided. The sight made him sick and he braced himself for things to come. Because reality, it seems, was much worse.

But before he could find the painter, a calm but murderous voice came from behind.

"_Hello there." _was all it said.

Immediately his mind recorded and catalogued it, the came recognition. The tone was different, the demeanor almost alien, but it was his Gabriel. The brunette clenched his fists, pondering his next move. Obviously his friend had not killed the painter, but he had still taken Elle. Closing his eyes he heard Sylar speak once more.

"_You may be the person I'm looking for."_

Peter opened his mouth to speak, and trembled, he could feel his friends presence, he did not wish to chase him away, and for a moment he simply allowed himself to feel. And being with the other was enough.

But the time came for him to answer, "I'm not, but you're the one I've been dying to find."

He turned, to meet the other man's gaze, and it seemed as if the world froze. Neither sure of themselves, neither prepared to move lest this be an illusion or machination of some sort.

Gabriel was the first to breach the silence amazed that his Angel had come for him, this impossibility had eluded him and he was unsure how to go about the development, so he simply stated,

"It's you."

The brunette nodded, remaining silent, not knowing what to say, emotion freezing him and never speaking, his mind raced, half wondering if he should use telekinesis to pin him that he could never leave, the other half knowing movement would prove too risky. Then a shot rang through the facility.

And in only a moment Gabriel fell to the ground with a pained cry.

In a mere seconds Peter reacted on instinct and ran to his friend's side. Turning to meet the shooter he found Cal with shock plastered across his features, and Noah a few meters ahead, holding a smoking gun.

With an iron grip, Sylar held onto Peter as Noah closed the distance, the red head still frozen, with apprehension, and then a look of understanding.

Blinded by rage from the shot Noah had taken, just when Gabe had found his true voice, the Empath summoned a dowel into his grasp, and ran a blue charge through it's extremities. As for his other hand, it continued applying pressure to his friends Wounded arm.

Noah froze staring at the dowel, "You son of a bitch." he growled.

And the brunette made a motion with his head causing the older man's gun to be ripped from his grasp.

Sylar groaned and began trying to sit up, as blood continued to pool against him. His attention immediately caught by where his Angel had grabbed him. He then felt a warm breath against his ear, and the soft lips of his Angel whispering, he then began feeling dizzy.

Peter moved away from Sylar's ear and screamed, "You shot him!"

Noah edged closer, "Back away from Sylar."

The brunette glance at his friend, only to find him unconscious, and demanded. "Help him."

"Of course." Noah smiled.

Peter lifted his friend, having no say in Gabriel's future. If he did not hand him over he would lose far too much blood. Yet handing him over felt like signing his death warrant. So, he allowed Noah to lead him into the Van and carried him inside refusing to leave him in the Agent's care. Cal climbed in across form him looking disapprovingly upon the two men.

"You, are never going to see field work." Cal announced from his place in the vehicle., "But I understand what you meant now."

"To Hell with Field work." Peter spit bitterly, "When should the painter get home?"

Grimacing the Red Head shifted closer to his partner and shook his head, "Don't worry about it, we'll be cleaned up by then, you should be more worried about Noah trusting you from now on."

The Empath closed his eyes and tried to relax, "What about you? Do you trust me?"

Cal straightened his back and looked Peter in the eye, "I don't trust anybody."

"He killed Elle." the Empath stated matter-of-factly, and Cal sighed,

"And you protected him."

Peter simply held his friend, feeling the steel of his resolve, he didn't give a damn if Noah or Cal trusted him anymore, the Agents had broken the first condition of his aide when they shot Gabe.

"He's broken." The Empath whispered

"Damn right he's broken!" Cal scoffed, "The man's a lunatic he's killed 15 people."

Peter became silent, and whispered into the Gabriel's ear, _"I'll get you out of this I swear."_

Cal leaned back and began dialing on his cell, "You really screwed thing up Petrelli, I mean it."

The other man ignored his partner and focused entirely on the wounded man in his arms, their meeting was never going to be ideal, he knew this much. But Gabriel had been shot, and that alone was enough for the Empath to begin hating himself.

"This is Calitri." as sigh escaped from the Agent across from Peter, " We have Sylar, he has a minor wound, we need the Haitian to be onsite by the time we arrive, and a clean up crew at the Painter's house"

Noah briefly looked back in acknowledgement of his fellow agent, and felt grateful. Cal continued,

"Yes, and I request that Petrelli not be taking of the case, he prove particularly valuable to his capture." he then looked up to see the words stab the man across from him and smiled inwardly at his partner's pained expression.

He needed to break the Empath at all costs, all emotional attachment to a case was weakness, and that was unacceptable.

A/N:

Twist?

XD

That would be the first since chapter 5!

Did I do good for my first chapter being back? I really hope the next Chapter comes out on Wednesday… that what I'm shooting for, Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays… We'll see I guess.

_(This has been 2290 words from Phronima's Power)_


	9. Lightening in A Bottle

**SEE CHAPTER ONE FOR DISCLAIMER.**

A/N:

Ok, I decided if I was going to make a Comeback, I am going to make it on a Wednesday, and you all know why.

I have no excuse for never posting, but YOU are the reason I came back.

_If You Flame We Will Have a Bonfire and Make S'mores,_

_I'll Bring The Marshmallows._

**Warning****: **_Language, slight mention of Gore, and Blood, cause some people will get upset if I don't warn you…._

**Lightening in A Bottle**

It was a clean facility, for people with 'Abilities' but something told him that it was far from Xavier's school for 'Gifted Children'. The room they had placed him in reminded him of a fish bowl, due to the presence of a large window which exposed them to the hall way of the facility. It contained two beds, and an immense amount of space. More than anything it felt like an asylum.

He stood propped against the wall which hosted the window, and concentrated his telekinesis on a mug, guiding it through the room, allowing his thoughts to engulf him.

A burning light had manifested itself the moment his Gabriel had been shot and it grew. He would work with unprecedented zeal. Yes, his friend had killed, but he was broken. Peter wondered why no one else could see that. It was as if he could see inside of his friend's soul, as if his eyes were the windows. And even though the blood was no longer on his clothes, it was on his conscience.

The painter Isaac Mendez sat across the room on a bed with white linens staring in awe. He had been told of his abilities, and instantly believed. Peter found it was almost sad the magnitude of trust that Isaac had given to these people, but he already had one man to save, and Isaac seemed to be content with his state. But it was easy to understand, these people played on Isaac's emotions, offering him release from his heroine addiction, just as they had offered him the lie of Gabriel's safety.

Looking pressed to speak Isaac coughed, the Empath dropped the mug on a nightstand, and looked up. The other man seemed nervous, and shifted his gaze bout the room before speaking.

"So.. You can control things with your mind huh?" he asked cautiously, and Peter smiled, realizing he had done nothing but brood and appear intimidating to the Precog.

" Nah, I got that from someone." the Empath began, causing the other to look at him in confusion, so he continued, "I can do what anybody I meet can do."

"That's intense…" Isaac sighed in incredulity, "So, you just take peoples gifts?"

"I don't take them," Peter smiled, "I copy them."

Nodding the painter began to examine the room once more, "Can you control it?"

His question was laced with hope, fear and expectation. A feeling of sadness came over Peter as the other man had no desire but to be in control, yet he would probably be used by this _place._

"Yeah, I think they want me to help you."

With a look of skepticism the Latino man tried to grin, "I hope you can."

After their exchange a silence befell them, and Peter internally sighed, knowing he wouldn't be able to help, as much as Isaac hoped.

A clank sounded as the door swung opened and closed to admit Cal, who smiled, "Bad News cupcake, your boyfriend is going to be alright." he then sat on the bed next to Isaac and sighed, "On to more important things, like Mr. Mendez."

The Empath shrugged the Agent's insults, they were unimportant, and were probably just going to become more frequent.

Isaac's eyes lit with excitement, as the Red Head began to address Peter, "Get your mind off the psycho and get your mind on him, we need your all so that you can master Isaac's ability and help him with it."

A surge of anger burst through the Empath, he should have figured Isaac was not truly the priority, if they had a man who could absorb and master in 24 hours then why bother with a drug addict? Isaac smiled as if there was actual hope for his future, but Peter knew better. He had trusted this _Company _one too many times, and was not about to be fooled again.

"What are you going to do once I can paint the future?" The Empath asked suspiciously, and his partner smiled.

"Were going to find more special and _help _them."

Peter felt like throwing the Agent but settled for a glare, internally growling, as Cal stood, "I'm going to get you two about a dozen canvases and some acrylics."

Isaac stood with excitement, "I look foreword to it."

With that, Cal left, and peter watched the door close, before turning to Isaac who seemed overjoyed

"They're going to help me with this, I can you believe it?" He smiled

Peter only kept to himself thinking, _"Be careful, you may not like the future."_

The room remained silent until the Agents return with two others carrying the supplies needed for the task.

Casting a fierce glare at Peter, the Red Head threatened, "I want results by the end of the day, you've proven yourself capable of that much."

He simply scoffed at the shorter man as he made his exit. As he turned he found Isaac looking at him expectantly, but he had already decided he would not give them a monster to play with once he was gone.

Immediately The Empath crippled the cameras with his telekinesis and began;

"If I teach you how to use your ability, are you willing to return the favor?" Peter pressed.

The Painter eyed him cautiously, with a small amount of hesitance, "I'd do anything for the Company after this."

The Empath shook his head slowly, "That's not what I asked."

"But you work for the company, if I helped them, I'd be helping you…"

Peter's eyes widened in irritation, "Lets get one thing clear, I do not work for them, I have no desire to wok with them, and what I'm asking you is personal. This goes beyond the _Company."_

A wave of confusion struck Isaac, causing his brow to furrow, as he leaned in, "But the Company is helping me."

"Screw the _Company_!" Peter bellowed, "This is about doing what's right, and me not being able to afford a Precog on their side."

"What do you want my help with?" Isaac virtually whispered, wondering what kind of task the man had in mind and feeling lost by the course of their conversation.

Smiling Peter whispered, "Salvation."

"If you help me with this," Isaac began with determination, "I swear, I'll give you the life you helped me gain."

Closing his eyes the youngest Petrelli felt the gravity of his situation creep in, "Then we better get painting."

_Sylar_

The last thing he remembered was being frozen, not by any unearthly power, or ability, but an Angel, _His Angel _had frozen him in time. By simply being appearing in a place he least expected. Gabriel bemoaned that _He _might know of his current condition, and have the wrong impression about said state of affairs. He remembered wondering if Elle and her _'Company' _had gotten to him, but remembered how quick his attitude toward people changed after they met.

But, that left him wondering what _they _would want with someone so beautiful and innocent. After he had been shot, all he could recall was gripping his Angel hopping he would survive, and making sure that they had not touched. Anything after that moment was a blur, even now, sitting in this room, stitched together and feeling far less than dandy.

So he sat, waiting for a fool to enter the room, hours passed, and he waited patiently. These people threatened to mislead his _Angel_, and the penalty for that would be death.

He was obviously a prisoner, he could tell that much, his quarters where quite grungy and unacceptable, whoever walked through his door first was really going to regret it, not that they would have much time any ways… It would be quick as he had done to Elle, they had nothing he wanted.

Allowing himself focus on his own extremities the Killer quickly realized he was powerless. But that didn't matter, it only meant a more brutal death for the next half-wit to come through the door.

The only thing on his mind was escape, so that he could ensure that his mission was not in vain, that his _Angel's _innocence had not been compromised. And if they had somehow turned him, they would be facing more than a simple pained death.

Closing his eyes he ran through his meeting with 'Perfection'. His thoughts screaming '_Why_'. These fools had no reason to capture him, unless to be bait. But Sylar had not known about his involvement, and now that he did, he was their prisoner. Thus that theory was tossed. His mind halted and screamed.

Could he be 'Special'? The air in his lungs became as mortar, and he choked, immediately feeling sick. Because if his _Angel_ was indeed in possession of an Ability. He did not know how he could possibly survive this life without committing the gravest of sins.

Suddenly a sickness fell upon him and began eating Sylar from the inside, because the hunger was all consuming and did not care whom it devoured, as long as it gained power. And without warning, he began to wonder if his _Angel _would be** safer **this way. If he was a prisoner, and the being who was perfection was kept safe from his hunger.

But that was only a fleeting thought which could not give birth to decision, because the blaring noise of desire would not deny itself any ability. A part of him, the part which believed redemption still possible, hoped he could hold off his hunger, just long enough for their next meeting to end without bloodshed.

_Noah & Cal_

After the video feed in Petrelli and Mendez's Cell had been lost the two agents came to their room with all the speed they could muster. Only to find Peter painting, eyes glazed with a white film, and Isaac staring in a mix of awe and fear.

"Looks like he's done it." Noah smiled, "less than three hours and he's done it. He just keeps getting quicker."

"I don't get it." Cal frowned, "Most people take months to even manage to bring up their abilities, let alone master them."

With a shrug, the man with Glasses chuckled, "just be happy he's keeping busy, eventually he'll stop worrying about Gabriel."

The Red Head felt a surge of disbelief, "You think he's just going to forget?"

Taking a step back Noah eyed him curiously as Cal continued, "If anything he's going to fight blood and vice because you were an impatient moron and shot him!"

His fellow agent jumped at the accusation, "And if I hadn't shot him we would have more than one dead body on our hands!"

"NO!" The Red head growled with rage, "Peter would have subdued him, Sylar wouldn't dare even try to hurt him."

"Calm Down!" Noah chastised, "There is no way you can be certain of that! Especially with his mental condition. He killed Elle, what stops him from doing the same to Petrelli?"

The shorter agent inhaled sharply, attempting to swallow all of his emotion with one gulp of air, and managed to grit out, "Elle Betrayed him, that's why he allowed himself to kill her. Peter was trying to help. Sylar knows that."

Noah shook his head, and faced the window which displayed Peter and Isaac, "To Sylar that man in there is just an ability."

"Maybe Mendez is, but not Petrelli." Cal Scoffed, causing the man in glasses to sigh.

"You don't let Peter see this side of you, right?"

Shaking his head the shorter Man Watched as his companion sighed in relief, "Good, we can't have him thinking of Sylar longer than necessary, he's too much of an asset."

He then began walking to inform Security to install a new camera.

Cal seethed as he bore hole into Noah's retreating figure, "Who thinks of him as only an ability _now_?"

_Peter & Isaac_

They did not speak of heir agreement, and Peter did his best to use positive reinforcement with his student. It did not help that all of their painting were grim.

Scenes of violence, and corpses of strangers. The Empath was eternally grateful when they ran out of canvas space.

He could sense fear and reluctance rolling off of Isaac, those two emotions were not exactly conducive to the learning environment, especially when one was learning to control a superhuman 'Ability'.

So the two men sat in silence, and Peter raised his eyes, examining his pupil, wondering if he could rise to the occasion, and teach this man who was full of fear. Wondering if he would be able to get out of this mess, wondering if his life would ever regain a shred of normalcy, if he would ever regain Gabriel. He had a feeling that that itself would be good enough.

Popping his knuckles and closed his eyes, and wished, with all of his power that he could have some way of finding Gabriel in the maze of concrete that was their gilded cage. Because then his irrational hope would be just that much more stable. But he had the sure expectation of things hoped for.

When he opened his eyes to turn his thoughts back to Isaac, he found the other man returning the gaze, the fear was still in his eyes, causing Peter to feel a rush of sympathy.

"I- I wasn't scared when I first learned I I had an ability," He began, Isaac gave instant attention, "But that was because I had been exposed to abilities before, and I wasn't afraid. You can't be afraid either, you have to realize that this is part of you, and you can't be afraid of it."

The Latin man inhaled slowly, attempting to gather his thoughts, and replied, "It only how me death, of people I don't even know! How am I supposed to take that? I have no power to stop it, I can't go after them! What am I supposed to say 'STOP or I'll paint your future?"

"That's why, I'm here." Peter smiled weakly, trying to assure Isaac, "Because I saw you die the day we found you, but I stopped it."

The Painter's Eyes widened, "You can stop it? You can make sure all of them-" He then gestured to their dark artwork , "-live?"

"As Many as humanly possible." Peter assured, "but first, we need to know who to save."

Isaac allowed himself a smile, "We can save lives."

"If we do this, they may not even be in danger." The Empath stated resolutely.

Isaac nodded, knowing Peter was referring to their earlier discussion of the murderer who stole abilities, and of the man who was in holding that could ensure that these murders never occurred again. If there was any chance that the killings could be stopped Isaac wanted a part. He was not surprised with how little details Peter had given, because he still had plausible deniability this way. But he still hoped his fellow 'Special' would share the full story before they embarked.

Offering the Artist a paint brush Peter smiled, "We'll try again when they bring more canvases."

With a nod Isaac dedicated himself to the cause.

A/N:

Woo! Now I will go work on the next chapter! I will do my best to make you guys happy!

But let me tell you, Reviews, they are my fuel, Reviews = Quicker updates and higher quality content.

And thank you for all the Alerts, seriously! They do so much for me, I think if you guys hadn't alerted, I would have never come back. So thank you all.

_(This has been 2688words from Phronima's Power)_


	10. Darkest Just Before The Dawn

**SEE CHAPTER ONE FOR DISCLAIMER.**

A/N:

That's Right Baby Two Chapters in one day. I plan on this being a regular treat!

Just as before, every Wednesday, to help you get through the week!

Well here we go again!

Title Taken From "Make It Stop (September's Children)" By Rise Against

**Warnings: **A sarcastic Author_, I think there is blood_, _maybe some language _because I can't help my self. _And mentions of murder_, but SERIOUSLY if you've already gotten this far, I don't see how you could be uncomfortable with any of this… _Drugs too._

**Darkest Just Before The Dawn**

"_I think it will be fine." The older woman smiled, "I haven't any reason why he should not be given that ability."_

_The man standing across form her sighed, "it's a HUGE step, we can't just hand it over, he's still hung up on the killer."_

_She smiled in response, "You are not the one who Dreams, and Peter Will forget all about that man with time. I assure you, he needs to be given every reason to trust us, and if we play all of our cards right, he will have no doubt he is doing the right thing."_

"_I'm sure if you told him it would be easier." Her male companion sighed, "If he knew you were behind this, he'd fold a lot quicker."_

"_Nonsense." She dismissed, "It's his rebellion against me that caused this mess, so if he is going to be working for the _Company, _He will have to make that choice, but for now, give him everything we've got, show him we care for, and trust him."_

"_And if he doesn't' budge?" The man challenged, but the older woman seemed to find his attempt humorous._

"_You can fight the future." She stated solemnly, and proceeded to leave._

_Peter And Cal_

He followed, and wondered where in the Hell his partner was leading him. They had been walking through the facilities for what seemed like hours, and Peter found them larger than he had previously expected. All attempts to inspect its structure were quickly interrupted by a quip of Cal's Smart ass tongue, or a snap of his damn fingers.

Where ever they were headed, The Red Head sure did not want him to know the way, and made numerous attempts at proving his counting of turns ineffective. So their journey continued, and unrelentingly began to cause Peter distress. Leaving Isaac alone was not enough for these Bastards, no, they had to send him to circle their facility at least thirty time before they could tell him why he was being led anywhere. At least after a while, all of Cal's insults began sounding the same, thus falling on deaf ears. The only thing that truly bothered the hell out of the Empath was being snapped at like an animal.

Eventually they stopped, and silently Peter thanked god that he did not have to circle the damn building any more. At least they had unintentionally given him a clue as to which turns where the wrong ones, that in itself would prove valuable when he was ready to escape this prison with Gabriel and Isaac. That fact alone made having to watch Cal snap his fingers bearable.

At that point his partner turned to him, "Do you know why we're her cupcake?"

Choosing to ignore the nickname Peter replied, "No"

"Your getting a shiny new ability!" Cal smiled with Mock enthusiasm, searching for any sign of excitement in the other's eyes, only finding disgust. Internally he cursed himself for having to do his job as His partner voiced his deduction.

"And we leave _YOU _people to train Isaac." He chuckled with a hint of foul humor, "I figured as much, what's going to be my new 'trick'?"

"Listen up and listen good!" The Shorter man hissed, mustering as much anger as he could, "You have to realize there are more important thing for an asset like _you_ to be focusing on than a bloody Meth addict."

Peter stood perfectly still and smiled, "I understand."

It took him all the power he could muster not to rip Cal a new one, because obviously these people needed to trust him, and arguing was not the way to get that. And also it was true, he did understand, they needed their 'New Toy', their new Weapon of Mass Destruction to wield more power, become unrivaled. This was no longer about Sylar anymore. This was about something else, and frankly Peter didn't give a flying Fuck. He just wanted to get out, and return to something, anything that resembled his once untouchable life. He knew he would never get that perfection again, but any 'Ability' they gave him would just bring him closer to reclaiming a new life. Away from the Company, the ones who where trying to turn him into a weapon, and with Gabriel, the one who needed to heal.

Clenching his fist, Cal noted Peter's rage, hell, he was upset too. If Isaac had any chance at all, it would be with a man who could master an ability in a day. But this was his job, to ensure their greatest 'asset', he mentally scoffed at the word, was not emotionally attached to their greatest threat. Of course severing those ties would not be easy, and it being his job, he was in for the fight of his life. Because he recalled what it was like to be forced to _forget_. That in itself was hell. And for the sake of Peter's future he would forcibly extricate Sylar from this man. Because anything The Empath could hope for, would never become a reality. Sure, the killer may be different with him, but he would never change FOR him, that would never be true.

So, Cal inhaled sharply collecting himself, prepared to continue the training of Primatech new Pride and joy,

"The Special is just inside this room," He began, and proceeded to kick the door in an effort to appear nonchalant, "Your not going to meet him, but you should have absorbed his ability by now."

Peter took an internal examination of himself, and found nothing to be different, "What is this guy's ability?"

At that the Shorter man smiled, "Now, that you'll have to figure out yourself."

He then proceeded to circle the Empath not unlike a shark, "you know we wont always give you abilities, you'll collect them on the street, and you need to figure out what kind of stray cats have invited themselves in."

The Brunette grimaced at the illustration, but conceded to the point of it, thus he was led to a private cell which looked like a smaller version of the room he shared with Isaac. Some canvas was left for him in the corner, about three 2'X3', and a small sketch pad with colored pencils, and graphite.

Instead of painting, or even trying to figure out his new ability, Peter mad a beeline for the bed and lay down. Closing his eyes he hoped his sleep to be restful.

_Isaac Mendez_

He watched Peter get led away sometime ago, and simply stared at his canvas until his instructor returned. If he was to paint again he would need Peter to quell his nerves.

He could see the man with horned rimmed glasses watching him from the giant window. His gaze was normally unnoticed, but to be bored into when he was alone, cause the Painter to become anxious, and desire something the defeat his unease.

Finally, before it became too much for him to bear, and scream for a fix, the Agent put him out of his misery by entering the fish bowl. Slowly the man made his way around to capture a glance at the blank canvas. Eventually electing to grab a chair and sit across from the Artist.

"Isaac." He began pleasantly, "I want you to know that we will be bringing in a new tutor for you as son as possible ok?"

A wave of confusion knocked him off of his cognizant plain , and left him reeling, and grabbing for a coherent thought.

Noah painted a look of mock concern, internally proud that he was capable of fooling a Precog, at that point Isaac began to speak, and the Agent put his entire focus into selling the story. If his boss said that Isaac and Peter could not be allowed to fraternize, then he would ensure that they never spoke again.

"What happened to Peter?" The Painter queried, treading slowly, and carefully.

"He's gone on to acquire more abilities, he told Cal that he feels being in the field would be his most effective means of helping people." Noah shrugged.

Isaac allowed the idea to sink in, and felt a sharp pain of betrayal, and strived to sound strong as he wrenched from his vocal chords, "He said he would help me."

The agent sighed, and decided to tell the truth, because at this moment it would prove most deadly, "All he cares about is a man named Gabriel Grey, He's the reason Peter is helping us, and He's the reason we need you in the first place."

That caught the Artist's attention so Noah moved in, "Grey has killed at least ten people, maybe more."

Shaking his head he sighed, "Peter thinks he can be changed, he's an idealistic fool who'll do anything to save the Devil."

He did not know whether to believe him, or deny it all. But here was the proof laid bare before him. Perhaps that was why Petrelli didn't tell him everything, just in case a better avenue came along. And even then, the Empath's proclamation of friend who could stop it all.

"He's planning on breaking Him out." Isaac whispered, "And Soon."

The Company knew that Petrelli was planning to 'Save' Gabriel, but they believed they would have time enough to change his mind, apparently his accomplice hopeful was not as confident as them.

"What do you mean?" Noah pressed a sense of urgency overwhelming him.

Taken aback by the sudden emotion, the artist scooted away from the agent.

"Isaac, tell me, Because if Grey escapes, a lot of people are going to die."

Digging in his pillow he found the small sketch book that had come with the room, the one he had before he met Peter. Opening it he began searching, for the image he had etched, and opened it to the picture of a mangled girl, in the back drop one figure on his knees and another standing a distance, seemingly shunning the other.

"I don't know how important she is, but if I drew her, it has to mean something."

The Agent suppressed his own horror at the image, and clenched his jaw. Feeling bile rising he retreated to the door, "Try to find a way to stop Petrelli from helping Grey escape. She is far more important than you know."

With that he left, and Isaac began focusing on his former tutor, throwing himself into his work. He now knew Petrelli was truly the dangerous one, he trusted far too easily, but never again.

But as he opened his eyes he had created a sketch in graphite, the made him confused further, and even question if he should even have ever doubted his teacher.

_Peter_

_It was real, at least it felt that way. He watched Gabriel as he wandered into a small diner. It seemed strange, but His friend turned to him and smiled._

"_She has the ability to heal, if you had that, no one could ever hurt you, not even me." he whispered._

_Peter could feel his golden sincerity, yet he could not help but reply, "I don't want you near her. It'll be too much."_

_Gabriel frowned, "Do you trust me?"_

"_Yes." He replied, but the watchmaker sighed._

"_I don't"_

Peter opened his eyes and then forced them shut, and wondered if this was another mysterious precognition, or a hopeful dream of a better time. He sat up and wondered if he was simply deluding himself by hoping but shot that rationalization down. It seemed that whenever people told him he was wrong he would give up. But not this time, no, he was stronger than that. He would fight them for every god forsaken inch of land.

Life was not something to give up on, especially the only soul that ever understood, the only one who ever told him he had power over his own life. Sure he had saved Gabriel from hanging himself, but Gabriel had saved him from a life of servitude to anyone who claimed the cared.

Smiling he realized that he had not spoken with Nathan since his graduation party, and he didn't even realize it. He wondered if Nathan even cared. With one glance around his new cage, he let his thoughts wander.

He took assessment of his abilities, allowing lightening to flow from his body, then, causing the small spider plant on his bedside to take flight around the room. Suddenly without warning the plant froze, he marveled as the small crystals of Ice formed and wondered if he picked that up from Gabriel as well.

Immediately his thoughts turned to his unknown Ability. The one which had no face, nor a name. If he was to be able to use it, he would need at least one. Or was this exercise so that he would not need a face or emotion?

Peter figured this would prove a valuable lesson, and wondered if he would unlock further Abilities he had no knowledge of prior.

Closing his eyes, the Empath began to feel his abilities once more, it was difficult to find them when they had no face, and it was like a part of himself that even he did not know. It was frightening to contemplate, and even more nerve wracking to focus upon. Yet, he reached for that part of him, his words to Isaac echoing inside of his head, "Don't Be Afraid"

It was then, that he felt a rush of adrenaline, and felt quite a phenomenal sensation. Swiftly he was engulfed by thousands of thoughts, voices he'd never known. Then, his body began levitating as the voices became loud he felt himself lose materiality, and his arms began vanishing. With the sudden rush of power he began to scream.

_Sylar _

It was useless to struggle against the thick leather straps, the futility was punctuated by the steady feed of sedative being decanted into him intravenously.

He could barely feel his extremities and using his abilities was out of the question, the drug induced haze barely allowed that much coherent thought. Even with all this, he could hear it.

A pulsing, and agonizing scream echoed into his mind, reaching him on a level beyond even his capabilities, causing his very soul to tremble. Yet, instantly his mind felt at ease, perhaps even at home with the intruding presence, even with all of its tumultuous disturbance.

The brushing of his 'Angel's' mind was abruptly cut off, and he knew something had cut them off. Somehow even as pained as it was, that cry had brought the killer comfort in his transcendental state. It allowed him to be assured that His precious one was still alive, could still feel. Unlike he, who could not even reach out for a two dimensional thought. Only lack of sensation registered, and the drip of an IV.

In the depths of hell, a far cry had given him hope. An a light to hold onto, even if he did not deserve to hold on he would, because a man like him, he would take that which was not his. It brought him what little shame the medicine allowed, besides that, he felt nothing but soothed. A sensation which echoed like a ghost through the hallows of his once vibrant being.

Later ha may say that it was the drug induced miasma that allowed him comfort from the 'Angel'. But then, would he have taken it from another? In these moments he was left with the echoes of his mind, the ghoulish fiends which haunted him roamed free, and gallivanted through him, releasing him. Leaving only Gabriel to feel dare he say: _Peter's _warmth.

Slowly it would fade, but now, this once, he would allow himself this. It was not forgiveness, nor was it anything of substance, but it was this _nothing _was enough.

Yes, just for these lucid moments it was enough for him.

A/N:

I have reason to believe that this is the longest chapter I have EVER written for this story.

Lets go check….

Yep, by about 200 words… not much but this is the closest I have ever gotten to 3,000. Should I aim for that?

Well, I almost didn't fit Sylar into this, but with Peter's CRAZY telepathy, I was like "GOLDEN CHANCE!"

Until Next Week!

_(This has been 2830 words from Phronima's Power)_


	11. Keep Quiet No Longer

**SEE CHAPTER ONE FOR DISCLAIMER.**

A/N:

Ok so here's our game plan!… I don't have one because this story is already at chapter eleven… I will finish this before September 20th even if it kills me….

I really hope this week's chapters lives up to expectation, especially since they are a day or so late… I am sorry if they don't I'm not really sure if its good anymore…. But I got a new Alerter so I guess that's a good sign….(AND I am posting next week too)

The Title of this chapter comes from a song by Rise Against called "Prayer Of a Refugee"

**Warning****: **_Violence, (How did you get this far?) Bromancing, language, and other things 'T' worthy AKA Thematic Elements… (Why am I still warning you?)_

**Keep Quiet No Longer**

_Cal_

It wasn't exactly the easiest course of action, but tackling Peter was the only shot he had really.

The telepathic scream would be overbearing for anyone else, and it would have taken too long to have grabbed a weapon. At the rate he was turning invisible he would have an erratic chance at hitting him, especially since he was hovering at least three feet off the ground. (Now if the invisibility threw him for a loop, imagine what that did.)

So he tackled the brunette, and caused him to 'Snap Out Of It' ( whatever the hell IT was. )

That is how he came to be sitting across from Noah smiling like he had won the lottery.

"Imagine that, TOO many abilities stored at once without him knowing…" The Red Head scoffed at the Man in glasses, "YOU who said, _'How MANY Could He have?'_"

"I didn't know…" Noah smiled, "At least they broke out in a controlled facility, and good thing YOU were there, with The Haitian back in the field no one else could have stopped him."

"You think this is funny Bennet?" The shorter man growled, "He took me back a good eight years!"

The other man refuse to surrender his smile, "And how are you coping with the telepathic attack? It Seems the few people within reach have been given rest… But not YOU."

Cal shook his head, "Don't worry about me you bastard! What about that bloody Gabriel? He was within range too!"

"You Mean Sylar?" Noah's eyes widened in surprise, "Calling him Gabriel? Your starting to sound like Peter."

"Fuck Off!" Cal Hissed, "I'm asking if that _particular _'Special' Should be moved!"

Noah recalled Isaac's images, "Yes immediately."

Cal nodded, "Should we consult our Precog or is the _force _already on our side?"

The other man just shook his head, "We have to consult the higher ups firs but I'm pretty sure they'll wan him moved."

After a consultation with management Noah regrouped with the Red head and Smiled, "I'm in charge of this you wont be involved."

"How are you taking him?" Cal inquired

"Can't share that." The taller Agent smiled, but his thoughts betrayed him.

_Peter_

_Every detail was plain before him, Noah's mind an opened book. The Exact time he would be extracted the exact Van he would be taken in and the location he would never reach._

Peter sat against the wall drinking in the plan, the telepathy came and went, he was still struggling with it, but he was glad that he had picked up such a Gem.

He had been stuck in his gilded fish bowl of a cage for far too long. Last night, after his episode, he had another dream. One where he and Gabriel were running through a forest. There was no urgency, just life, just them and nature. It had skipped to them living in a small town, a place quiet, peaceful. Perhaps that was all they truly needed, peace. Then they could calm the beast. One thing was certain, they could not do it here.

He had his reserves, he wondered if Isaac would fulfill the proverbial role of the 'rat', even so, he had to do something, because there was no future for them here.

Of course he realized some of these ideas were idealistic, but he had to hold on to being Golden. He would always hope.

Unlike last time, The Empath would be prepared to meet Gabriel. With his gaze fixed on the door, he breathed, waiting for the time which Noah had given.

Sketching, proved useful to confirm the plan Noah had showed him, oh what a thought, the monster they strived to breed, saving the man they believed undeserving of life.

When the time came the door flew from it's hinges, admitting Peter without any qualms, security on the other hand had other Ideas. He did as little damage as possible, but injury was necessary, or he would never get them off his tail. Most of them were taken care of with telekinesis, the ones who came too close were given a jolt of electricity.

He blazed down the hall way towards his future.

The halls lined with unconscious agents, should have given Cal the First hint, finding Peter's room empty simply caused him to curse in rapid succession. And Bolt for Noah.

_Sylar_

They were moving him, the IV remained, but they were moving him. He followed their directions like a mindless drone until he found himself with enough room.

It took his entire focus, and all of his power to rip the IV from his arm, but when he did, he could feel. Finally feel. And he could hear the shouts of several guards.

The killer fell to his knees, and endeavored to asses the situation, and ascertain why he had yet to be shot. He cursed himself, his entire body still numb from the drugs, he keeled over and pressed his forehead to the cement, struggling to get his feet. The screamed threats of the guards seemed almost light years away.

When he finally was able to come to his feet bracing himself on the black Van he had almost been hauled into, the killer struggled to turn and face the guards who fell short of his expectations, and failed to fire their arms.

He found five men, three hung behind the others holding fire arms. The men at the fore seemed unarmed.

Almost immediately, the familiar thrum of desire flooded Sylar's senses, and his body screamed at it's own listless state. As if on cue each displayed their abilities, The first cryo-kinesis, the second formed blue tinted orbs of energy, which the killer assumed were dangerous.

"Surrender NOW" The man with the orbs shouted, making Sylar wonder exactly what his ability was that he felt he could _demand _something of him. Ultimately deciding he would find out once he took it.

Smirking forced himself to become as coherent as possible, _"What a nice offer, it will save me so much trouble"_

Wilth all intents an purposes he raised his hand, causing the Agents to charge. This action did not phase him, what caused him to freeze was a sudden movement to his left. Time Seemed to stand still as that figure unleashed a wave of electricity crippling the Agent who wielded ice, and causing him to fall to the floor with an ungraceful thud.

The other agent engulfed himself in his blue energy, which absorbed the electric pulse. A force field he absently observed. He and the Agent turned to see the assailant, and Sylar's heart stopped, and all oxygen left him.

"Who the Hell are YOU?" The Agent screamed, after his _Angel_ promptly took care of the three agents with firearms using telekinesis.

His mind raced, realizing that the man whom he had viewed as pure and innocent had just made use of two 'Abilities' quite familiar to Sylar himself. Dread filled him, and he became rigid, as his mind took a blow. Was Peter a Killer just like him? Was nothing Sacred? His mind searched frantically for an explanation of his _Angel's _multiple 'Abilities'.

With that the brunette surprised both men by vanishing, Sylar would have thought it to be teleportation, but it was not instant, so he assumed invisibility.

The now invisible man made quick work of the last Agent. With that, the _Angel_ made his way towards the killer, and queried, concern dripping from his voice,

"Can you walk? Are you ok?" he reached out a hand but Sylar immediately recoiled, and growled.

"Your not allowed to touch me."

The Brunette seemed sad, "We have to go, more Agents are coming and if we don't get out of here-"

The booming sound of artillery filled the room, and The shorter Special reflected the Bullets with his newly required energy field. Three more men came rushing in from the breeze way, more specials.

For Sylar the pounding and desire was beginning to render him immobile. Striving to ignore the explosions of gun powder and clashing of bullets He took hold of his own skull. He could feel The other man coming closer, pained from his desire, he ran.

The moment Gabriel Bolted The Empath was right on his tail. Abandoning the Company, and their 'Mercies'. Of Course _THEY_ gave chase.

Peter had no Idea how he was going to do this while Gabriel believed himself too 'godlike' to be touched by him. So he overstepped the ridiculous taboo and lunged forward and grabbed him around his waist. Effectively bending the light around them causing both to disappear. After this action all three men ceased firing.

Gabriel Struggled to get free, but Peter held on pulling them both into an alley way, even covering his mouth just in case. He watched as Cal, Noah and Isaac began frantically searching for them.

Noah Cursed as Isaac looked to him, "You- how did you know he would leave without me?"

Cal shook his head, "So what you knew the guy for a few weeks and felt a bond. It's only cause you were both 'Specials' you thought you could trust him."

Peter felt Gabriel still in his grasp as Isaac glared at his would-be Partner.

"What? This is reality Picasso, People are going to screw you over."

"Shut up and get inside." Noah barked, "Unless you want to explain how with Precogs we managed to lose two of the most powerful human beings on the planet in less than thirty minutes! I suggest we get back up!"

They began following and Gabriel's breath became steady, and the Empath gave him the benefit of the doubt and removed the hand which covered his mouth. Once they were out of sight peter stood, but refused to drop the cloak.

Loosening his grip he whispered, "Are you ok?"

He nodded at the question, feeling his limbs become free, Sylar almost choked, as he spoke, "The power… How?"

The brunette smiled warmly and rested his chin on the taller man's shoulder, "I'm like you, but not…" he trailed.

'Not' that was what caused Sylar to tremble, that word not. Because that word guaranteed, that his friend, who was so unreachable was indeed still the _Angel _he venerated. Confirmed only moments ago when he used the blue energy to guard them. Sylar could feel this man's touch, so forgiving and gentle.

Every muscle in his body tightened, and his jaw clenched, "Why?…"

It was only a whisper, but the brunette breathed the answer like perfection, "_I see the good in people, I see a lot of good in you"_

And the burning began in his throat, flooding his eyes allowing the other's touch comfort him and give him hope, and for the first time he felt he truly had a chance, he could be forgiven. With coming tears he welcomed the hope,

"Even if they say I'm the Devil?"

Suddenly Sylar felt himself being embraced as his dearest friend replied, _"You could never be the Devil."_

And for a this short time, the pounding was whisper that could be ignored.

Engulfed with this emotion, whatever this was, be it love, happiness, hope, he let the tears fall and his savior welcomed it.

A/N:

How many of you squeed like little Fan Girls when you Saw 'BROMANCING' was a warning?

Don't be SHY! LOL I haven't written Bromancing in a warning since Chapter 1... It was needed in 1-3 but COME ON it's been EIGHT chapters since these guys have had a moment!

I really need to lighten up a little…. Or jest a little at the very least…ANY WAYS, Go Read The next chapter, It's already posted!

Reviews=love, quality, updates and really just happiness!

_(This has been 2099 words from Phronima's Power)_


	12. All The Roads Are Winding

**SEE CHAPTER ONE FOR DISCLAIMER.**

A/N:

Whoo Twelfth Chapter, this is easily going to be the longest Fic I have ever written. But Our boys are finally reunited. (took them long enough)…

So lets figure this out.

We've been through about three stages,

One: Normal Friends

Two: Searching For Gabe

Three: Escaping…

Now Imagine this was all just on arch… (OMGBBQ- _That's what I said_…)

Go read the intro in Chapter 4 and you'll see exactly what I mean…

Got The Title from the song: Wonder Wall-Oasis (That's The Version I like)

**All The Roads Are Winding**

_**When singled out among the sea of faces, an overwhelming sense of purpose can cause a soul to revive. **_

_**It is a melody which drives the deepest most heart felt desires, making man capable of the most remarkable feats. For centuries it has been called immortal, and incomparable to any gem.**_

_**But this same exquisite sentiment can bring a even the mightiest man to his knees, and drive the sensible man to commit unspeakable horrors. **_

_**This flower, can control chaos, or unleash destruction, and the most frightening aspect of it all, is being conscious that you cannot stop.**_

He woke up, and felt free. It was an odd feeling, for the past three weeks he had been powerless, bound and drugged. But today he awoke with sunlight hitting his back. Sylar could feel the strain that had been placed on his muscles, and attempted to relax into the linen sheets beneath him. It was a luxury, he knew, even so, he would enjoy it as much as possible.

Shifting his position hoping to become more comfortable, he collided with a solid mass which _'Umffed' _

Daring open his eyes he found himself accompanied by another body. Realization dawned on him, he had been freed by _**him**__._ Sylar slid as slowly as possible away from his bedmate. There was nothing he wanted more than to maintain a distance. If he had allowed himself any comfort the day before, that notion would be crushed.

He reminded himself he was an executioner, one who did not deserve such salvation. Yes, he could live with some one as pure as this man, but to allow himself to be comforted would be a sin. Just a touch from this man brought him hope, so he would not allow himself even that. Hope for him was dangerous.

So, rolling out of bed, he examined the room. Sylar did not recognize it from anywhere. Looking outside proved no real help either, none of the scenery was remarkable, no land marks, just hotel rooms. What truly puzzled him was that is was a single floor.

Feeling a sudden rush of cool air startled Peter, and caused him to be thrust out of his REM cycle. He felt consciousness weigh on him, and shifted, noticing a warm area on the bed, causing him to sit up.

"Gabe?" He almost whispered, his voice as tired as groggy as his mind.

Standing across the small hotel was the man he was searching for. Gabriel stood, gazing out of the window.

"I'm here." He replied and turned to face the brunette, "Next time get a room with two beds."

The Empath chuckled and pulled his knees up to his chest, still covered by the comforter they had shared, "Sorry, if it made you uncomfortable."

Shaking his head Gabriel frowned, "Your not allowed to touch me."

Rolling his eyes Peter pushed his hair out of his face, "I'm not allowed? What are you too _good_ to be touched?"

The taller man turned to him, and the Empath allowed himself to be examined.

After a small span of silence, Peter got out of bed, tossing the cover aside, and moving to stand next to Gabriel. He had hoped that this would be a lot easier, but apparently his friend was a little farther than just confused. Did he actually believe he had no reason to be ashamed? Swallowing he continued.

"So what is it? Why can't I touch you?"

The other man took a step away trying to keep a distance, the Empath kept on closing the distance.

"Your, I'm not-" The taller man began then turned his gaze to the floor, "I killed a lot of people."

Peter frowned, feeling pain at his friend's words, "I can help you."

Shaking his head Sylar looked into his _**Angel's **_eyes, "NO, I don't deserve your help, besides I can't be helped…. No one could ever…."

He began to turn away from his savior, but _**he**_put his hand out to stop him. The killer stared at it, as the Empath began speaking again.

"I _can_ help, you just have to tell me what is wrong."

Sylar could not met his eyes as he considered what was being offered; _Help: _From the only one who could give it, _Strength: _From the only one who had ever understood him, _Forgiveness: _From the only one who seemed to matter… it seemed like the only way he could go about this. Having no desire to leave _**him**_ after _**he **_had just become his savior, and a small part of him desired nothing but to stay by _his _side, it was the only choice. And maybe, one day he could call _**him **_by _**his**_ proper name.

"Ok." He replied nodding, "But _**you**_ can't touch me, and I won't say your name."

_**He**_looked at him strangely, "Why not?"

Sylar looked up into the _**Angel's **_eyes, "Because I said so."

It gave Peter some unease, Gabriel's conditions seemed far out in left field, but meeting if those conditions meant that no one dies, and Gabriel would never kill again, he could meet them.

"Ok, so what are you going to call me?" Peter tried to smile.

Gabriel turned his gaze to the wall behind the Empath, "I don't mean to be rude, understand this, but I am going to call you, _you, _just until I can face you."

"The Company," Peter began, deciding it was time for more decisions, "they won't stop until they find us, that means we'll have too keep moving."

Looking at his hands Sylar allowed the words to sink in, "Maybe, if we find a small town, and keep quiet…"

Considering this the Empath smiled hopefully, "We can try."

Sylar shook his head, "There is no try."

"Don't you dare say that!" Peter bit, a sudden rush of emotion coursing through his veins, "If we die trying, it means something, don't you ever tell me it doesn't."

The other man looked at him, and saw the tears in his eyes, "Then there's no such thing as a zero percent chance."

_Noah & Cal_

"Why do we call you Cal?" Noah looked to the red head expectantly, "Is it because your last name's Calitri?"

"Yep." the shorter man replied in a clipped tone, but His fellow agent continued.

"Why not Ray? That's your first name right? Raymond?"

"Yes," Cal sighed, "But I prefer Cal."

He hated anything that Noah said really, but him asking about the name was really starting to bother him. He never talked about its origin with even his former partner.

"I see…" The man with glasses smiled, "Would you mind if I called you Ray?"

"If you call me 'Ray', I swear that I will put a bullet through your skull." the shorter man growled, he was truly prepared to kill if the bastard tried.

"Dear lord will you two STOP." Isaac sighed from his place in the back of the van, he had tried to focus on the sparse vegetation speckling the desert which lined the freeway, but their arguing just led him to counting them.

"You heard the man shut the hell up!" The red head barked and turned away.

Noah simply rolled his eyes, "I hate this as much as you, but we need to pick up The Haitian before we can do anything."

"Why?" Isaac asked feeling as if something wasn't being shared.

"I need a partner!" Cal smiled, "Normally The Haitian is Noah's Partner, but since your still in training they want Noah to watch you, I mean look what happened to the last loon I trained."

The other agent rolled his eyes, 'Besides, we will still be working side by side, making us just as effective."

"So…" the Painter looked around awkwardly, "What does this Haitian do exactly?"

Smiling, the man with glasses explained, "His ability, is to nullify the abilities of other specials, don't worry, he can turn it off and on."

"Guess that's perfect for who we're hunting." Isaac smiled, remembering Peter's lies, he had been the first 'Special' the painter had ever met, and had used that. Once the Empath ha found out the Artist wasn't even necessary, he had left, never again. He would take part in Peter's demise, showing him that it was useless when he was against a Precog.

The streets of the small town were almost barren as Peter and Gabriel walked, it seemed as if the town was dead, and if it wasn't five o'clock in the morning he would be suspicious.

"So you say they have someone who can paint the future?" Sylar began, trying for conversation.

"Yeah, but it doesn't matter." _He _smiled assumingly, "I can too, and I have dreams of the future."

It began, he could feel it, but this time it was not only the pounding, there was something else. Clenching his fist and stopping his gate completely, he focused his gaze on the ground away from _it's_ potential sacrifice. The pounding persisted, and a voice in his head screamed at him. He thought he would never find himself here, coveting _His_ abilities, it was disgusting. It made him sick, it , it made him weak, and the desire engulfed him.

When he looked up he found the _Angel _gazing directly at him, those sincere eyes, filled with concern, hope. Those which could be filled with hate, anger, disappointment, if that happened, he couldn't live, he didn't deserve to.

At that moment he realized, if he killed, those eyes would change, and he would rather die than that happen. But this, hunger, the high? Feeling special? It was not worth those eyes changing.

So, Sylar straightened, and tears almost formed in his eyes. Immediately _he _was there, as he promised he always would be, standing a distance, asking if he was ok, begging him to be ok.

Slowly it faded and he smiled, a small tear running down his cheek, "As long as you're here I'll be ok…. We'll be ok…"

A/N:

Oh god this took LONG

I don't know why… *sigh*

Next week will be longer, I promise! I just needed to get this out Okay? (it was late as it was…)

_(This has been 1886 words from Phronima's Power)_


	13. With You

**SEE CHAPTER ONE FOR DISCLAIMER.**

A/N: Get ready for a really random beginning to part two, because I have not touched this thing in literally forever

But then I read some fiction from a certain goddess and I had to come back. I must be excused for my newer style though. It has been half a year.

Well we are back and I don't know when I am gonna post but I will when I can. Thank you all who alerted during my absence and believed in me.

**Warnings: **_this is the Thirteenth Chapter, now the only reason this is in your inbox is because you alerted it, so you should have no problem reading it. Now If you did not alert you are a new reader who should have read up til here, And be perfectly fine with all of the warnings, but just for Trolls, THIS CONTAINS: Mentions of Violence, bromancing, brooding, drug use, language_

**Part 2: For The Ones We Love**

**With You**

He glided across the small apartment, taking in the cool morning air, and drinking his coffee carefully, ensuring he would not burn himself. Peter could smell the toast as it cooked, and smiled as he saw Gabriel immerging from their room. The other man appeared more comfortable than he had the first day of their taking residence of the small apartment, but was still quite shaken.

To Peter his state was understandable, and he could feel the intensity rolling off of Gabriel causing some moments to be strained. Sometimes the Empath felt he could do more for his friend, but Gabriel's lack of response was constantly wearing him thin. It was increasingly difficult to help someone who does not seem to want to be helped. But He stayed.

"Its Saturday." Peter smiled, at his friend who seemed to have taken interest in the small coffee maker they had recently acquired from a thrift store. Their apartment was sparsely furnished, their living room was barely large enough to fit three people, their kitchen one person less. Most of the space went to their small room, which contained two single sized mattresses, and the restroom. They had a small wooden TV table in the kitchen which Peter now sat at in a folding chair. Sipping his coffee.

Gabriel Seemed to look at him and nod. He was so distant, compared to how close they had been before. The state of his friend was the focus of his internal attention as much as external. So much so, that he had yet to send a word Nathan's way, just to let him know he was 'ok'. But, after acquiring work at a local diner, a routine seemed to refuse to form. Peter's shifts were sporadic, and he had hoped to talk to his friend, because there were things that needed to be said. Yet, he wondered if Gabriel was ready to say them.

"I don't have to work until four." he tried once more, this time receiving Gabriel's full attention, "You wanna talk?"

"You found me, for the second time." Gabe whispered, and walked over to the shorter man, he collected his thoughts, knowing full well he did not deserve this, he sighed, "But I wasn't saved."

Peter felt a surge of worry course through him, he never thought this would be easy, "Just tell me what you need."

"I used to think I wanted to be special and I took Elle so that I could be the only one, it felt better after wards, but all of them, all of them was just me trying to be special, and when I saw you, I could stop myself… I could stop!" He nearly cried with his words, and his voice nearly cracked, but they held until he said his final words, "I just need you to say that I don't need to be saved, I need you to believe that I am ok, I'll be ok."

Peter smiled and went over to his friend, "Gabe, you're ok, we'll be ok."

"I killed a man, just because he was in my way… He was trying to help me." Gabriel waited for the other man to say something, something that would ensure that he would never be salvaged.

"You were being controlled by something beyond you. This hunger the doctors I was around said could control you." He frowned and shook his head, "I can feel your regret, how much you hate yourself, but your worth something, I'm here. I'm not leaving."

_**Cal and The Haitian**_

"Ray I do not believe this is the wisest course of action." The tall dark man Spoke in a calm tone, very familiar, as was the voice of any old friend.

"I know, I might be growing soft, but after what I've read on those two I don't know what is wise." Cal almost spit his words in the dust beneath his feet, "I personally think they'd do more good if we didn't bother them."

"Sometimes fate dictates what we do not desire." the other man frowned, "It is not our fault, it is simply life's course."

"Renee…" Cal sighed as he noticed Noah approaching, exiting the gas station they had stopped at, so he clamed up, deciding against further discussion.

"Have a nice chat?" Noah smiled sarcastically at the red head, causing him to growl.

"Your friend here is a real work of art, wouldn't shut up." Cal clipped with an equally sardonic tone.

"What are you all talking about?" Isaac asked coming from the same direction of Noah.

"About how chatty our new friend is here!" Cal gave a phony smile.

"what?" Isaac asked in confusion, causing Noah to laugh,

"The Haitian here is mute, been mute since we found him."

"Oh…" was Isaac's reply, he had no taste for their sarcasm, he had been facing withdrawals for sometime with little aid from the agents, being able to call Simone from the pay phone was the only thing he was grateful for, and he found that perhaps simply hearing her voice could become his new drug, hearing it was addiction after not seeing her for weeks, and being able to call her would help him stay sane. Yes, Noah gave him things to do, shift his focus, but that only did so much for him, sometimes he longed to scream in frustration, but he remembered, he needed to be in optimal condition if he was to find that bastard who used him.

Cal strived to keep his thoughts from wandering to the boys that reminded him so much of the past, he had always tried to keep things from becoming personal, nothing had ever impacted him as hard as what was now occurring. He knew leaving them alone was the best course, but his orders where capture. It left him to wonder, which of the boys were the monster, the one protecting his friend, or the lost boy. It really was too much for him and it came down to killing he was not sure who exactly would die.

Renee could see the frustration on Ray's face, and worried for his friend, he could only hope that the man in front of him would not allow his thought to come to fruition, he himself knew that Sylar was lost, but their job meant protecting people, and if Sylar killed, and fate intended he would be stopped and their was nothing Ray could do. But if Ray acted he knew that he could not save his friend.

Flipping on the radio Noah tried his best not to think about the location of their targets, he had never wished a target was so far away from Odessa Texas.

**Sylar**

He could feel himself alone, and that was ok, he felt like he was ready to force everything behind, like Sylar could be locked away into the recesses of his heart and mind, he felt new. He and the man who he was lucky enough to call 'friend', talked, and he felt new, for the first time in what seemed like eternity, but he also felt something so far away. He needed to be himself, his abilities were still in his heart, but unreachable if he were to refrain from being Sylar.

But he held on to his hope, such a word did not exists for him for so long, but hope was definitely becoming a part of his vocabulary. So day by day with that formerly unreachable Angel by his side Gabriel, yes Gabriel pushed Sylar behind him.

One Piece Per day, in sections he conquered the devil, until that part of him seemed like nothing but a distant memory from another life.

A/N:

:D I am proud to call this my baby.

_(This has been 1467 words from Phronima's Power)_


	14. Hold On

**SEE CHAPTER ONE FOR DISCLAIMER.**

A/N:

:D New CHAPTER of YAYness

Lol a spelling suggestion for Yayness is Gayness XD

Well Enjoy

**Warning: **_should I really post these? Ok language, drugs, illegal activity XD _

_If You Flame We Will Have a Bonfire and Make S'mores,_

_I'll Bring The Marshmallows_

**Hold On **

Peter entered the less sparsely furnished apartment as Gabriel ran through in a flurry preparing for work. It had been almost two months since they had nested themselves in Odessa, and it had been almost twice as long since he had contacted Nathan, or any other member of his family, but that was necessary. If the company were to find them by any means besides Precognition or blood hounds, he would kill himself.

His friend had become almost as he was before the time they had been separated, at this point Peter knew everything, just as Gabriel had promised him seemingly so long ago. He knew of Chandra Suresh, and why he did not kill Elle the first time. And he also knew that Gabriel would not call him by his Proper name for much longer.

It was one thing to be forgiven your sins by the one who mattered most, at title Peter was overwhelmed to possess, and to forgive yourself. But he was almost fully himself. So, as an act of good will and faith Peter allowed Gabriel to find a job. He began working four blocks away from the diner Peter was employed at, in the stock room of a book store. It was this way Gabe contributed towards their new lives. It was easier than Peter could ever hope for in such a situation, but he would ultimately keep Gabriel safe from anything that would cause him to possibly revert back to becoming Sylar.

He watched a his friend hopped on his bike and began riding, after saying a goodbye. The Empath was proud of him in ways Gabriel could never know, he could feel his friend's resolve grow in strength each day. And that feeling alone was enough to know that his decision was worth it.

Gabriel felt a new, his life so much clearer, something felt missing from deep within his heart, but he was sure that he could fill it with his Angel. Every second and moment worth keeping, was locked away within his heart.

He could remember that so long ago he promised his friend to tell him everything. But even now he could not share it all. Some things were left better silenced. It had been sometime before he himself understood. But that simple yet complex knowledge was what allowed him to anchor himself with _him_. He was sure he would do anything just to keep that alive.

It was with this motivation that he rode his bike to work, knowing that his income helped in the slightest to support their new life away from the past. Hoping he would never have to live it once more.

Sliding into the parking lot Gabriel rode up the sidewalk of the sizable bookstore. It was 6:00 am and Peter had just finished the dinner shift at the diner, so he was surely sleeping, Gabriel mused, unlike the people bustling in and out of the Café that was connected to the bookstore. He slowed to a halt and locked his bike into place at the rack. Fixing his jacket he walked through the store waving to some of the employees working the cash register and the floor. Clocking in he began his work.

It was approaching noon when he was told to report to the floor, due to the increase in customers. So, abandoning the loading docks he went to the floor and began assisting many of the clientele. Due to the time of year there where many visitors from the northern states, many of them were viciously impatient with the service offered to them and even caused Gabriel to go through the routine he had learned as a child, inhaling deeply and exhaling softly to calm himself.

Some of the customers seemed bent on seeing him blow a gasket, and all he could do was pray, something he had not done in much longer than fix a watch. When that did not work he calmed himself by imagining, and whispering to himself what each piece of a time piece did, and where it was located in each brand of clock and watch. He helped customers, as he assembled phantom watches in his head.

And it seemed that would be enough for him to stay calm throughout the day, perhaps that was the only good thing about his past, the relaxing feeling brought to him by placing each piece of a watch into its proper place. Each tick like a heart beat.

It was at least enough for him to get through into lunchtime. He took his lunch from home to eat into the café, it was much easier than buying a lunch, the sandwiches were far too pricey, and every piece of his paycheck was valuable, even if he did get a discount. He and Peter hoped to get a small television from the thrift store this weekend, to keep up with the current event of the town at least. They could not pay for cable or satellite, but local channels were free and that was all they needed. Most of the things they purchased came from the thrift store, only food came from the super market, so every penny mattered.

Most days the Café bustled at lunch time, and this day was no different, but as Gabriel threw his trash and went back to the floor, a pair of teenager caught his attention. It was as if time stopped and sirens began blaring into his ears, and small red flags went up. But like a car crash, the scene drew him closer, they seemed to be whispering, more like plotting than looking for a book. As he drew near he caught a snippet of their conversation.

"We need to find it…" it was the girl she was blonde and terrible at whispering.

"Why aren't we checking the library?" The boy was taller, and was even worse, they did not even look like they belonged in the same place.

"Because, that has a due date, we can use it longer." She pressed, becoming fidgety.

"What's the point of this again?" the boy actually tried to whisper in reaction to her behavior.

"If you could jump off a building and be ok, wouldn't _you_ want to-" She grew quiet as she noticed Gabriel closing in.

His heart jumped into its chest and began pounding like a drum inside of his head, and he could _feel_ it. Frozen he had no time to feel embarrassed, but instead his mind when to His _Angel_ who was silent support. In a fraction of a second this occurred, she grew anxious and Gabe smiled, suppressing the demand for sacrifice.

"My Names Gabriel, do you need help with anything?" He swallowed his heart wondering if there could have been a better way out of the scenario. But _no_ he had to spend more time in her presence, mentally he slapped himself.

She said something about a book on manatees, he helped her and immediately got out of the situation.

He left this out of his relaying of the event of the day. It was easier for him to forget it and move on, he had over come the hunger, and yet he was not proud of himself, he had not even known if the girl had an ability, only sensed its presence, and desired to pounce. It truly pained him.

_Isaac, Cal,_

_Noah, Renee_

"Hey…" Isaac, knocked at Noah's office door, almost trembling. Noah granted him admission as he filed through reports, hoping to find a trace of either man. They had been looking for far too long for his comfort.

"Remember that girl you said was important?" He frowned, causing blood to rush into the older man's legs.

"yes."

"I drew another set of pictures, and she's all over the place."

Noah took the set offered by The painter and gazed at the blonde, he had grown to care for since she was an infant, screaming, and bloodied as if she had been attacked by wolves.

Every picture depicted their home, a place she was supposed to be safe. He really couldn't understand how this could happen to her. Not when he was in town, there looking after her, protecting her.

"Can you draw something else?" Noah sighed.

"Like I said, everything is her."

The other man simply shook his head, think of those bastards as hard as you possibly can before painting AIM it at them Goddamn it!"

"Stop yelling your gonna make me cry." Cal smiled entering the room, "can't you see your tearing us apart?"

"Shut up cal what do you want?" Noah barked causing the red head to smile.

Really the only thing that made him happy these days was talking to Renee and making Noah blow a gasket, it was either or, when he got both he was especially happy. If he got neither he brooded about having to potentially kill a small brave boy, or a lost one. And those thoughts became too much to handle.

He could tell Noah was growing sick of his routine, but really Cal didn't care. The other man's bitching was worth it, if that was all he needed to keep his cool and not screw anything up, then so be it. Renee wouldn't open his mouth, so Isaac was his only concern. But then again, if he kept with his routine of pissing Noah off, and sneaking conversations with Renee, then there would really be nothing to be concerned about. Yet, it bothered the hell out of him, for the first time he really had no control over his future, he kept telling himself he was not afraid, not after all of this time. Still, he could not help but tremble, but he remained calm and suited up anyways. Everyday hoping that they would find the two men, still unsure of how he would react when presented with that situation.

Noah had seemed to be walking on eggshells recently, mostly due to the picture Isaac had been conjuring up. Cal really didn't feel like concerning himself, but considering the situation he was in, he made sure to view each piece of the puzzle before it was presented to Noah. At least he did his best to intercept as many paintings, and sketches as inhumanly possible. All while maintaining his sense of humor. The key was not letting anything eat at him, while making sure nothing could eat him. It was really complex, and simple all at the same time. He supposed it helped having Renee on his side.

So he grabbed the pictures from the man's desk and looked them over, grimacing. He had already seen them but he could not help but feel a whole within him. Before him there was future evidence against his arguments of 'leave them alone.' and served to help Noah's "Kill the Monster!" campaign.

"We got word this morning, new orders from the higher ups."

"Yeah?" Cal almost replied in a whisper, no matter how much pissing the other man off cheered him up, it would do nothing for him at the moment.

"For Sylar it's Dead or Alive."

"And Peter?" The red head asked hoping Noah would sense his earnest.

He did replying, "They demand him alive, no excuses."

Cal felt a well of distraught, and whispered to himself, "And they all fall down."

A/N:

:O OH NOES New Chapters Hopefully next week, I have already stared them Okies? So don't fret Hold is over!

_(This has been 1974 words from Phronima's Power)_


	15. Blood Hounds

**SEE CHAPTER ONE FOR DISCLAIMER **

A/N:

Hello.

My Name Is Phronima.

And this Fic should have been finished a year ago. Lets make things right

**WARNINGS: **_Language, bromance_ (ITS BEEN SO LONG!), _trauma_

**Blood Hounds**

**Peter & Gabriel**

It was wrong of him to be dwelling on such things, but their roots seemed so pure. Feeling the hunger made him realize that he would never truly rid himself of it, but learn to live with it. Relapse was always possible, and the nearest person with an 'Ability' would be his 'Angel' and that thought frightened him beyond feeling.

It was this that caused Gabriel to dwell on that girl. Perhaps part of him knew what had led him to such thoughts, so particular, but the rest of his mind was catching up with that particular section as he read the article about her in the paper. He had read it about seven times, and even then the only information he had gleaned was the fact that she had walked through fire unscathed.

It was unmistakably the girl he had seen that had been so _interested _in manatees, thought picture was of some other prep, they clearly posted a picture of the entire cheer squad, and that girl was there, virtually front and center. He could only imagine that the teen taking credit was stupid, and the girl who had accomplished the feat truly humble, or scared. He really could not judge her character.

Gabriel battled with himself, and knew he was losing, if _he _could simply come close to the girl, he would absorb her ability and Sylar could not hurt him. It was really idealistic, but wasn't that besides the point? It would take the heaviest weight off of his chest.

However, getting his '_Angel'_ to agree was an entirely different story. The man seemed to have so much faith in him, believing he would never relapse. That too was idealistic, but it also seemed much less attainable at the moment.

Thoughts of it ate away at him, he wondered if he was just being selfish, wanting to have such an ability near. He also battled with the thought, that perhaps his _'Angel' _would be at a higher risk possessing such a thing. Gabriel recalled that his friend had far more abilities than he did, and he not once felt the hunger for sacrifice while they lived together. And Gabriel was sure that the Items hidden with his box beneath his heart would let him slice his own skull open before he did such a thing to his savior. Then he would circle back, that he would never hurt him, but the company would, could. So ultimately it became about protecting the one that he cherished above all things, from the company.

He knew that the other man would fight it, but Gabe swore to himself it would be a battle he won.

Especially with the existence with this girl, the Company would be jumping on her like a vulture, if agents were to investigate Odessa, they would be found if they were not careful. And they would most likely be separate when it happened. The thought chilled Gabriel to the bone.

_**Isaac & Noah **_

It had been far too long since he had painted anything but a scene of the dead cheerleader, with no evidence of how she got to that point. Isaac had covered more than enough canvasses with the same scene, and he was beginning to lose all control. Could he really be a match for that bastard Petrelli? Could he really destroy him? The painter lacked the ability to control what he painted about, and he hated the very thought that he would never attain justice for being used as nothing but an 'Ability'. He began whishing he could simply will his way to that man and just destroy him for the private humiliation.

He stood across from his newest work, a painting of Peter holding a electrically charged finger to the head of the subject of his last forty paintings. The fact that he had painted her such a gruesome death was enough to make him long to save her from such a fate. The fact that Petrelli seemed to bring it upon her made him extremely pissed off.

Isaac threw the canvas across the room with a fierce and guttural scream. Immediately he replaced it with a fresh one. Closing his eyes, he inhaled and began painting once more, with a violent passion.

Noah came into the room Isaac had claimed for his work, the artist had not brought him anything new for sometime, causing the older man to become petrified at the implications. Could Isaac have possibly drawn Claire that many times? His stomach began to twist and he became filled with rage. Cautiously he entered, ready to conceal his true feelings about each painting.

Walking in helped him see that his mind could never really be prepared for how gruesome his daughter's death could be. A fire burned in the back of his throat and Noah began feeling the need to strangle someone, specifically Sylar. Up until the moment he caught sight of a paining, oil and acrylic on canvas, lit blue with the lightening Peter Petrelli was holding to his daughters head.

Fighting the urge to rip the piece showing him just how black the young man's heart had become Noah turned away, only to find Isaac staring at the same canvas with a rage of a different sort. The man in glasses knew the Painter's motive, justifying your pride and proving yourself worthy really seemed to tie all the Special's involved with this case together, no matter which side of the filed they too their shots from.

"Have you painted anything besides this?" No matter how hard he pushed himself Noah could not bring his throat to end that thought with a profanity, it would help to serve his case, and at the moment he needed to keep his mind.

Isaac turned to the canvas currently occupying his easel, and frowned, "Yeah."

Cal inhaled deeply as he stared at the painting before him, all the fears of a lost boy pummeling him into a submission he would not dare to challenge. To be thrown back in time to suffer a black hole consuming only your life, leavening you to endure as an empty shell. He really could have no reaction to the paintings facing him. His entire mind fled from him, anchoring himself on a brave ghost. To feel so helpless again, was not something he had looked forward to when the company extended its hand.

Peter threatening a young girl did not surprise him, he was simply protecting his universe. That picture did not send shock waves through his spine, nor did it summon the vacuum. No. the Painting so warm, like a mid spring day that was set before some highly inconspicuous apartments, and an unsuspecting street sign.

The fear etched across Peter Petrelli's face was echoed in Cal's mind, and the Presence of Nathan was enough to make the agent wish he had never joined the company. Yet, his heart told him it was too late for those things, and that his decision was long over due.

"When is this?" Cal whispered, not even aware of himself as the words snuck passed his barriers.

"I don't know, but if we stake out those apartments we won't miss it." Isaac smiled in triumph. Noah nodded in agreement, and Renee tilted his head to show his readiness, and immediately looked at Cal.

Raymond was suddenly aware that he was the last man on earth who had yet to make a choice.

Peter watched Gabriel as he wandered into the small diner in which he worked. He seemed to be acting strangely, but His friend turned to him and smiled.

"She has the ability to heal, if you had that, no one could ever hurt you, not even me." he whispered.

Almost immediately Peter knew what he was talking about, he had seen the article this morning in the paper, but worst of all he remembered this, almost exact moment playing out in front of him, he had dreamed it. The worst thing was he could feel his friend's sincerity glowing, and innocent. Furthermore by some power he sighed, and said "I don't want you near her. It'll be too much."

Gabriel frowned, just as before, "Do you trust me?"

"Yes." Peter stated confidently , wondering why his friend would ask such a question.

"do you trust the Company?" the other man whispered, "I don't, Not when it comes to you, I get so scared that any moment they'll come and take you away from me. It would be easy for them as pulling a trigger."

"I can protect myself." He assured, and grabbed Gabriel's hand, causing the other man to tremble, but lean into the comfort.

"And I don't think you would ever let them hurt me." He smiled and his friend returned the gesture almost solemnly.

He removed his hand, and Gabe immediately grieved for the contact. Yet, he allowed his friend to continue his work, after a brief goodbye.

He had sworn to himself he would win this. Gabriel knew that this was not over, within himself he would keep it at the fore. Because there was no such thing as going too far when it came to his Angel's safety.

Leaving the diner he internally screamed, and cursed, he could feel nothing but fear over taking him.

The bell of the diner rang signifying the entrance of a family, and Peter was brought out of his daze, his encounter with Gabriel had been somewhat like his dream, but not entirely. He could feel the determination rolling off of his friend, even as he left the small restaurant, and the conversation had been much less conclusive.

Minute after minute, the scenario seemed desperate, and he wondered why Gabriel would even suggest such measures, Peter wanted nothing but to have completer faith in his friend, he wanted to show Gabriel that he had never been broken, just a little lost. These things took forever, and Peter knew that his friend was especially slow. The weight of the entire dilemma seemed to crush him and he wondered it he was beginning to dwell too much on what he was unsure of.

Gabe, had made it clear that all of his concerns were for Peter, the Empath could _feel_ his sincerity. But something in the back of his mind said that calamity was on it's way.


	16. Run And Be Found

**SEE CHAPTER ONE FOR DISCLAIMER **

**Warnings: **_language (namely 2 f-bombs in this chapter), violence, trauma _

**Run And Be Found**

Nothing really surprised Cal anymore, not after entering the world of specials. In this world a parent could kill their own child without having a violent history or any mental illness, in this world you commit suicide before you loose your sanity, and here on this plane the only thing sacred is the blood running through your own veins. Only if you could protect that blood could you care for another's. Not many were strong enough to do that.

It was for this reason he was not surprised that the duo had stuck together. They could protect their own blood and that was a fact that deserved universal acknowledgment. In a way it was like the wild, or natural selection, you have to be strong enough to run with the pack. What placed these boys on a different echelon was the fact that they were Alphas. Not just any either, they were the most Special.

What did surprise the Redhead was how stupid the Precog was. His hate for Peter was blatant, and he was going to make this mission difficult. And after snooping around in Noah's file, he found that even he was a danger to the sanity Cal held onto so dearly recently. Part of him was curious of how a gun slinging Mother bear would fair against a super powered one. The rest of him wanted to be as far away as possible from it, because every time he had been near Peter he could feel a synchronization, with every inch of Raymond that Peter had discovered, he could feel a small buzz of warmth within himself. He knew that this was due to the Nature of his former Partner's ability, but it still caused him a struggle.

Even as he sat outside of the apartment complex that the two men were staying at. Renee was no where to bee seen, somewhere securing the perimeter, Isaac would not shut his trap in the back seat, Cal wondered why they had even brought the bastard. And Noah sitting silent as a reaper, clutching the steering wheel, to the point of his knuckles flushing white.

Every thought that passed through Cal's mind was less than conducive to the mission, he knew that with the sun setting, the hit would become increasingly difficult for his mind, but if nothing went wrong, or the future Isaac had seen didn't happen then he would be fine, if no one was hurt, he would be fine, and what made him squirm was the fact: missions never went as planned.

**Peter **

In all, the day had been nice, he had worked the lunch rush and early dinner, with virtually no rude or disgruntled Patrons. The sun set warm in his face, as he rode his bike, gliding slowly in no rush, purely enjoying the voice of the world. He listened in to the hum of life around him.

This simple world that he had lived in for seemingly forever died in its bloom as he discovered he was being followed by a black car, windows tinted beyond what was normally needed. It paced him and turned as he did. By the time he had realized this, Peter was already at the street sign in front of their apartment complex. The car stopped and he simply waited for something terrible to immerge.

The back door virtually swung open, and Peter braced himself for a fight, but his heart and mind froze, as Nathan simply gawked at him. It was not gawking to a T, but it was the closest his brother had ever been to gawking that the Empath had seen in the course of his history.

Immediately Peter's mind raced, hoping that Gabriel was going to work late, and would not arrive to find Nathan.

"Pete?" His brother began slamming the door, Peter was suddenly aware of the anger flowing from his older brother, almost nothing but pure rage echoed in his tone.

"Why are you here?" Peter pressed, as Nathan drew closer, he reached telepathy to ensure that Nathan was truly his brother, and found thoughts of:

_This is where you have been? We have had people searching everywhere for you! Do you know how much trouble you have caused mom? Why are you being so selfish? Leaving when dad JUST died!_

"Dad is dead?" Peter whispered almost shocked at the thoughts his supposedly loving brother had fed him, all laced with bitterness.

Nathan looked at him in confusion, "What?..."

"Why are you here?" the Empath repeated, longing to know the circumstances surrounding the death of the '_Great Arthur Petrelli_' but opting for the more urgent and pressing matter.

"Looking for you!" Nathan Shouted angrily as his mind screamed: _"He can't find out, oh god if he knew! I'd be better if I told him this, yeah he'll come easy this way."_

"Bull Shit." A strong voice from behind growled, Peter did not have to turn to know that Gabe stood behind him wearing the face that had seen and killed over a dozen people.

Nathan took a step back, and Peter could feel the presence of his friend draw closer.

"Who the hell is this?" Nathan hissed, but immediately collected himself in a way becoming of a Petrelli.

Gabriel knew exactly who the man before him was, he had seen him in the numerous pictures that had decorated his 'Angel's' former apartment, this was the man he should have met, instead of becoming Sylar.

"Go inside." his friend ordered softly, but Gabe would not budge an inch from his spot. Nothing could make him abandon him at a moment like this, he would not forget all that his savior had told him about his family, even though he would say 'Nathan is different' the actions the man took said otherwise.

The older Petrelli took a moment and confidently smiled, the smirk of a lying politician Gabe noted, and his Angel continued to urge him inside with his gaze.

"You must be Gabriel." Nathan shook his head, and Gabe felt slightly sick hearing his name roll off of the man's tongue.

By his tone, Peter could tell that his older brother thought very little his friend. Of course he knew Nathan could not truly understand their situation.

"Leave him out of this." Peter took a step between them, family meant a lot to him, but Nathan was not in danger, his brother had always been able to defend himself, no matter the costs, but Gabriel was the one who needed to be watched over. He was of utmost priority.

"He's the reason for this mess!" Nathan bellowed, "You'd be safe at home if you hadn't met him! What do you plan on accomplishing out here Pete? You obviously aren't nursing in _that_ apron!"

The words slipped through Peter, none of it hurt him, but he knew that they would mutilate Gabriel, they would feast on all of his insecurities…

"Shut Up." The words came out before he had a chance to think.

"You know its true Peter. He's not worth any of whatever the hell this is, you're a Petrelli, don't _waste_ your time on this."

As with his words Peter moved, landing a fist square on his brother's jaw, like lightning guards came out of the car and surrounded him, one began pushing the youngest Petrelli away, but Gabriel pulled his friend back before any physical offense could be made.

Peter struggled against Gabe's grip and part of him whished he had enhanced strength, to make up for his inability to act he began screaming his piece. All of the fury at his brother words came out in a barrage,

"You don't even _care_!, all _you're _worried about is the _family _name!"

Gabriel felt the desire to release his friend, but things would quickly go sour if he did.

"Who the HELL gave you the RIGHT to judge _him_?, he's worth every moment! Every Second! And if you think it's a waste I DON'T Give a FUCK! I'll WASTE my life for _HIM!_"

Nathan forced his guards away and shook his head disapprovingly at his much younger brother, exhaustion began to show on his features.

"Can you hear yourself?" the older man sighed, "You need to wake up Pete!"

"_You _need to go." Gabriel ordered, his friend had stopped struggling after his words, and seemed more focused on his brother's reaction to the order from the man he had been treating as nonexistent.

Nathan glowered, "I'm not leaving without my brother."

Gabriel let go of his friend and pushed him towards their shared apartment, "Then sit out here on the lawn, neither of us are leaving."

Peter stepped back towards Gabriel and placed a hand on his shoulder in assurance.

Silence cut through them for sometime, until Peter spoke again, "C'mon Gabe, lets go inside."

But Nathan refused to go home without his brother, "Get in the car Pete."

Slowly both men walked back to their apartment in a silent but powerful rejection of the future the Politician offered. As they walked Nathan shouted behind them, calling for Peter to return home with him, but his cries fell on deaf ears.

Gabriel locked the door immediately after they had both entered their home, he then sat on a the floor propping his back against the small portion of wall beneath their small window.

His Angel kept watch on the activity out side until his brother left. It had taken roughly three hours of waiting, and even then Gabriel could feel fear.

"Do you think he'll come back?" the watchmaker whispered, it was a real question, he did not know enough about Nathan to determine such things.

"Yeah." his friend sighed, joining him on the floor, sitting shoulder to shoulder, hip to hip, and their legs touched from knee to toe. It was how they sat when one or the other had a particularly rough day.

"He'll come back, he probably went to go sleep in a hotel or something."

Gabriel sighed, "Well I guess we'd have left any way, now that he knows where we are."

His friend nodded with an undertone of exhaustion, "We can't risk it, eve if I went with him, he'd sell your soul in a heart beat."

The older man swallowed, and pressed the heels of his palms into his eyes, a headache was beginning to form in the back of his head.

"Did you mean it?" Gabriel whispered turning to his friend, companion, savior, angel.

Peter, stopped, "Did I mean what?"

"That you'd waste your life on me?"

Fighting the urge to jump to his feet the Empath turned to face his dear friend, "It wouldn't be a waste."

A sigh escaped him, "They think it is."

"We've been over this." the younger man shook his head and smiled, "Besides you should know that by now, you're not going to get rid of me so easily."

He then patted Gabriel on the knee, and used him as a support to rise to his feet, "Lets get to packing, Nathan will be here in the morning, we need to be gone by then."

It had been some time since Nathan had left the premises and Cal was beginning to feel himself shaking in anticipation, he had not really mad a choice, how could he? No person in this world or the "real" one could make this choice without selling their soul. For the other three men this was a mission, for him it was history repeating itself. He was only grateful that Peter was not to be injured, or killed, that meant Sylar wouldn't flip his shit tonight. But the dead or alive orders for Sylar did little to calm his nerves about Peter. That meant that at least two people were going to die, or none at all.

"You ready?" Isaac whispered, the sound of Noah cocking his gun cemented Cal back from his thoughts.

"The Haitian is Roaming… You ok Cal?" Noah pressed.

"Its about fucking time we started!" Cal spit, he would keep his mask on, keep it until the last second, the last fraction of time, he refused to lose it sooner than that last possible moment.

Cal hopped out of the car, and Noah tossed the keys to Isaac, "You keep the car running Ok? The Haitian has Peter and Sylar covered, this should be and easy bag."

The look on Isaac's face would have normally caused Cal to say something sardonic about karma and calling him a bastard, but his stomach was far too upset, and his mind was in a thousand places.

Both men loomed silently towards the targeted apartment. The journey seemed to take hours, Cal could feel his mind growing numb by the second. When they reached the door the agent was reminded that the had the entire night to screw everything up again. Part of him prayed that nothing went wrong, so that he could be done with this, _they_ could be done. But something told him that they would never be done. And that same thing screamed that he wouldn't be either.

Noah backed up and prepared his gun, and body to break the door opened. Cal closed his eyes and inhaled sharply as the other man threw himself against the wooden door, causing it to fly opened and Noah to rush in Gun ready. The other agent followed him instinctively and aimed his own gun.

As fortune would have it, both men stood in the living room, holding their bags. It seemed they were preparing to run again.

"Put the bags down, you helpless here." Noah Commanded.

Sylar made a move but Peter stopped him, "Their right, we can't use our abilities."

Both men seemed compliant, and set their bags down, then Noah made his way towards the Empath with restraints. Cal trained his gun at Sylar knowing if he reacted everything would go wrong. A sudden movement caught his eye, Peter had not given up the fight.

The Petrelli grabbed the older man's wrist and Punched him in the Jaw.

The world then moved much too slow for Cal. As Noah turned his gun to Peter and Shot him in the shoulder. Sylar's eyes became filled with rage, and Cal lost all control of his mind, and body. Turning his gun to Noah, he would not freeze as when Sylar had been shot, He began shooting at his supposed partner, who knew to get the hell out of there.

Noah ran and Raymond's gun followed leaving evidence clearly marked into the walls. He felt like a man possessed by the ghost of his childhood. Sylar's face was all but understanding.

To Gabriel nothing really mattered except for Peter. He rushed to his friend's side and applied pressure to the wound just as he had done before. Except now, no one was bargaining, no one was coming. Peter's ex-partner seemed to freeze and throw his firearm across the room. He subsequently collapsed onto his knees, and stared at the palms of his hands as if they had been covered in blood.

Outside Noah bolted fort eh car and swung himself into the passenger seat, "Drive Drive!"

"Where?" Isaac began panicking it seemed that everything had gone to hell, "Where's CAL?"

"Forget about Cal go get the Haitian!" Noah screamed, "The lunatic shot at me, we're falling back!"

Isaac then proceeded to peel out and drove to gather the Haitians, and bring him back to their base.

Gabriel knew that the Police were probably on their way, their neighbors would not stand for gunshots, not this many, and the hospital would ask far too many questions. He recognized that the Company was not an option, so he knew far too well what he would have to do.

Looking up to see the red head in a frozen almost traumatic state he called out in hope, "Can you get over here? I need you to do this."

The Agent stared at him like he was insane, but then….

"Why do you trust me?"

Gabriel looked at him and felt like screaming, "Your not like them, I don't trust you, but… I have to. I have get help."

Cal nodded he knew how lost this boy was, so he went over to the patient, and ripped his shirt opened to reveal the wound.

"Oh god." Cal could feel the bile rising in his throat and about a life times worth of tears coming forth, "He got it in the chest… I thought it was the shoulder but…it looks like he missed the heart…"

Sylar grabbed him and begged with a fire in his eyes, "Help Me."

The Agent nodded viciously, "Anything, Anything."

"Take care of him, I have to leave, I will be back, do whatever you can to keep him alive, He need to live."

Cal continued nodding as the other man bolted out of the door. Immediately he applied pressure to the Empath's chest, he knew the man beneath him would not last long enough for whatever his friend had planned, nothing ever lasted, nothing as wonderful as what they had, what he had, could ever last…. But somewhere, his heart told him it could last, if he believed it could, last it would.

A/N:

Long chapter is long. 2904 words


	17. Leap

**SEE CHAPTER ONE FOR DISCLAIMER **

A/N:

Oh man, Chapter 17 FINALLY . As I said, this Fic should have been done a year ago.

I will finish this by the end of the month.

**Leap**

His surrounding were a blur. He really had no idea what he was doing, no solid plan, nothing that could guarantee the future. But something within Gabriel guided him, he had seen the girl's address in the store's computer, when she had ordered something, he didn't really care to recall anything but his destination.

The stars seemed to shine on his winding path, nothing pushed him harder than pure power of will. Adrenaline pumped through his veins, and his breath became heavy, but his pace never let up, the image of his dear friend dying in the arms of a stranger, haunted him, he would not allow his savior to die alone, he refused to abandon him to such a fate. So he continued to run, the future pulled him in, and he embraced every second that would bring him closer to saving his Angel.

He had run for much longer than he had ever recalled, but he continued on until he could find the home of the invincible girl. Though he wished he could go on forever the burning in his throat began to dry out his mouth, and deprive him the of needed moisture.

Gabriel Stopped his sprint abruptly, grabbing the fence that guarded the parameter of a grass field. He looked up, only to allow himself to take in more oxygen and continue his journey.

Something unearthly inside of him gave him the power to move on, he was sure his love for his friend was the only thing that allowed him to disconnect himself from his aching body, and raging heart. He became everything and nothing, and when he reached the girls home, he was still able to ignore the pounding in his chest and the pain in his legs.

Catching his breathe, Gabriel entered the darkened home with ease, having been able to pick the lock with telekinesis entry was no barrier. He stalked the halls hoping that no one would awaken to find him trespassing.

It was strange, he knew that he had broken in, but was still unafraid. Quietly, slowly, and oh so cautiously he haunted the halls until he found the cheerleader's room. The light was on, and relief flooded him, he would not have to deal with a panicking girl who had been awoken by a stranger, but with only a frightened one.

Opening the door he found her back facing him, as she sat at her desk doing something.

And before he knew it he was calling out to her quietly.

"Hey."

She whipped around frightened beyond compare an opened her mouth to scream.

"SHHHHH!" Gabriel urged closing her door quickly and quietly, "I'm not here to hurt you!"

She stared at him still in fear, but she was no longer in any danger of screaming, "You're the girl who saved the man in the fire right?"

"Who are you?" she pressed standing and beginning to back away towards her window.

"I'm jut like you!" He assured her, "I'm just looking for help, you see, you can save my friend's life."

"What do you meant just like me?" now her voice was more curious than scared, but her body was still showing signs of distress.

Gabriel knew he didn't have much time, but if he could get the girl to come willingly, he'd have a few less problems in the future. So, lifting his hand he seized one of her stuffed bears with telekinesis, causing it to dance around eventually into her arms.

Her expression now showed ultimate trust, "I thought I was alone…" she nearly cried, and Gabriel felt warm.

"My friend, he's hurt, you can help him."

She looked at him skeptically, "I can't heal other people."

"It'll work." Gabriel assured her, "His Ability will do all of the work,"

"Ability?" she pressed.

The man knew they were losing precious time but fought the urge to force her along, "It's what they are called, you can heal, that's your ability."

She nodded, "How did you know where to find me?"

Gabriel smiled, "We've met, you just don't remember me, I'm Gabriel just so you know, and we really need to get to my friend, will you help me?"

She seemed so unsure, but determined, "I'm Claire, and I'll do all I can."

Noah sat in their car, remembering every second of every moment that they had been in that apartment, but could not pinpoint what had caused Cal to go native. More importantly, with these results what kind of future could they have possibly made? The ones painted or something new?

"When are we going back?" Isaac pressed in rage, "We have to go back!"

Noah shook his head. "They're long gone by now."

"Not with the condition Peter is in!" Isaac howled, causing Noah to make a double take.

"What do you mean 'The Condition Peter is in' ?"

Isaac then flipped through a pocket sized note book and showed Noah a small sketch he had made up while waiting for Noah to make a decision.

Noah stared at the image of Peter on the floor bleeding from his chest, and Cal holding him by the cranium with his right hand, and applying the needed pressure with his left. Gabriel was no where, and yet the man knew where he was.

All of the pieces of the puzzle seemed to dance into place as he stared at this picture. He still had no idea what could have possibly caused Cal to go insane, but he knew that he still had to stop the future that had been painted fro his daughter.

"Now." Noah ordered, "we're going back now! Drive!"

"But the Haitian-" Isaac interjected, taking note that the man had left.

"I said drive." Noah growled.

Isaac was not one to disobey a man that held a gun and his future.

"I need to rest!" Claire, as Gabriel had learned her name to be, shouted.

But Gabriel was having none of it, "you rest when you pass out."

All Gabe had promised her was that he would not hurt her, and she would be released seconds after they arrived at their destination, he even promised her that he would take her home personally.

"This is crazy how will this even work?" She shouted.

"He's 'Special' more than you could imagine, so it will work." that was all he felt obligated to say, she had no idea what state his Angel was in.

"Why are you doing this?" she pressed, sounding desperate, perhaps trying to convince herself that she was not in danger having gone with a man who had broken into her home.

Gabriel smiled to himself, knowing answering was not really necessary, but part of him desired to brag, even with the situation they were in. "Because he's my _Guardian Angel _I owe him everything."

It seemed an excruciating distance to their apartment but when they reached it he pulled the girl inside.

Immediately he released her, but she followed him, He found the redheaded man exactly where he had left him, but he was pressing the younger man's wound, and cradling his head.

"I'm Back." Gabriel whispered, and the Agent looked at him with almost pleading eyes. Before falling backwards and coughing as if struggling for air.

The Empath immediately came to, and began breathing, and convulsing, the bullet emerged from his body and he groped for something to hold, in a flash, Gabriel was there holding onto his dear friend.

"What is this?" Claire stood in apprehension, it seemed that the man on the floor had healed just a she could, but lacked that ability until she was near. Another aspect that caused her to panic was the fact that a bullet had emerged, who were these men that he had been shot?

The redheaded man sat up Finally catching his breathe, clutching his shirt, he looked the blonde up and down.

"Fuck me…"

Gabriel and Peter turned to him, the Empath loosening the grip he had on his friend, cleared his throat, and began attempting to speak, "Cal?.."

His throat burned but the message had been conveyed, since the agent expounded, "Noah is going to come back for her…."

Peter turned to look in the direction the man that had aided his survival was gazing and found the girl he had told Gabe to keep away from.

"what why?" He frantically questioned, finding his throat no longer hurt, and he felt better than he had before he had been shot. Peter stood to test this, still listening to Cal.

Gabe seemed determined to help him up, and rose along side him.

"Well a parent always protects it's young from potential predators."

"Oh god…" Gabriel inhaled sharply, "First we're fugitives now we have to face a _wild_ parent?"

Cal nodded rising slowly as if in pain, he balanced himself against the wall, looking up he saw the girl preparing to bolt. "Grab HER God Damn it!" He shouted.

Peter grabbed her, realizing the point.

"You promised I could leave!" the cheerleader screamed at Gabriel.

"That was before we found out your father was Noah!" Peter clarified. He could see his friend was beginning to blame himself, so he did not continue.

Gabe nodded, and the girl screamed, but Peter muffled her cries, shutting her mouth with telekinesis.

"How does he know she's here?" Gabriel pressed and Cal sighed,

"Isaac Mendez."

Gabriel remembered the name, it was the man he had targeted but his Angel thankfully intercepted him before he could claim him.

"What do we do?" Gabriel wondered, feeling an overwhelming sense of fear.

Cal frowned, "We Wait."


	18. No Matter Which Way You Go

**SEE CHAPTER ONE FOR DISCLAIMER **

**No Matter Which Way You Go**

They waited for a short time in silence, Gabriel knew his Angel had a plan, something in his bones told him to stop it, but he really couldn't even bring himself to ask what the Empath had up his sleeve.

He still Held the Cheerleader in his arms as if holding a hostage and Gabriel was quite disturbed by the image. But he knew some things were necessary regardless of the appearance, nevertheless he refuse to look at his friend.

Cal seemed to recover quickly but stayed quiet, in the back of his mind Gabriel wondered about him, and why he was here. How could he have trusted him like a fool? Apparently it was not abused but looking back he had made quite a stupid choice.

His friend had probably been reading his mind because His angel began speaking, "You can trust Cal ok? He's good, he understands us."

Gabriel nodded but the red head interrupted.

"Ray." he whispered, then spoke with a tone of growing conviction, "You can call me Ray."

Gabriel could feel his friends mood lighten, as if they had been granted some privilege. If that was the case he would make sure he made us of it.

Once more they sat in silence, the girl seemed to grow increasingly nervous. The few minutes they waited, seemed an eternity, but a forever was cut short but the sounds outside. It was much louder than the last time they had been attacked, it seemed Noah was blindly rushing in.

Cal noted that he was probably not thinking, and things would be in their favor.

The door burst opened, and Noah pointed a Gun to Gabriel. Peter absently notice that Isaac was present as well.

"Hand her over." Noah demanded, "Or I kill him."

Peter shook his head, "I'm handing her to you and your walking away. Leaving us alone."

Noah's face was anything but amused, as he cocked his gun, "Your all coming with me."

Cal realized that this stand off was necessary, lesser men would have separated, before the conflict arose, but Peter needed to give Noah the illusion of equality, Cal was truly impressed with the boy's ability to think. But perhaps it was something learned.

Peter aimed his middle and index fingers at the TV, and shot a bolt of lightening , causing the television set to explode. Claire Jumped at the sudden action, then froze again realizing that he had subsequently aimed the same fingers directly at her temple.

Noah was the profoundly stunned, Peter had never shown any signs of such an aggressive nature, he had not anticipated such a reaction.

"NO!" Gabe screamed lunging forward to stop him, but was pushed back by his friend's gentle hand.

Almost inaudibly Peter whispered directly into his ear, "I swear I won't do something to make me anything less than_ your _Angel."

He then pulled away and spoke louder, allowing Cal to hear, "Go, I'll buy you time, they can't hurt me."

Turning to Gabe he gave an angst ridden smile, "Remember, this isn't your fault, I chose this."

Cal nodded and Gabriel opened his mouth to protest, however he was cut short by a telekinetic shove from Peter, accompanied by a shout,

"GO! I'll be right behind you!"

Noah raised his gun but Peter smiled, "If you shoot, I kill her, and leave, you do nothing and you get both of us."

The man knew that a shot to his Daughter's head would be fatal, regeneration could not save her, and it seemed that the only way she would come out unscathed was to abide by his wishes. He placed his gun down.

When enough time had passed for both men to have left the vicinity, Peter released the girl and placed his hand at his side, fully intending to keep his promise to Noah.

"Your insane!" Claire screamed running into her father's arms, and Peter just smiled the most genuine and radiant thing Noah had ever seen him wear, The Agent would swear that the Empath was crying tears of joy.

Isaac looked at him with a confused expression, but Peter knew that the other man wouldn't understand, at least not at the moment.

Gabriel ran with Ray, knowing that the man he left behind was not going to follow, he knew Peter had used himself a form of sacrifice, just as he had in the past. He was the only thing Gabriel really had to hold onto, he was lost without his Guardian Angel, his dearest friend, the one he loved. The first one to ever show him that love meant more than a fleeting romance, or a reward from your family, but something that could weather all things, and drive you to protect, or even destroy.

By the break of dawn both men had grown exhausted, and knew that they were safe for the time being. The company would not have a tail on them for at least another 24 hours, that would give them the time they needed for rest and making plans.

Gabriel watched Ray as he sat on a log and just cradled himself, Gabe on the other hand sat on a stump.

The air was almost golden, almost perfect, but his angel was not here. He wondered if his friend had read this man's mind to see if he was trust worthy, really the only reason he gave him any ounce of faith was because the Empath had given him assurance.

Peter sat in the back of the car, his hands tied together, and the Haitian virtually breathing down his neck. Claire was gone, the agent drove, and Isaac was in the front seat.

"Where are we going?" the Empath knew that they would probably stop in the middle of nowhere, and he would be carried in a truck, somewhere. That suspicion was confirmed when Noah simply kept driving into the desert.

Really he hoped that Gabriel would be ok, that's all he wanted, that's all he cared about at the moment.

Noah smiled. "Gabriel will be along shortly."

The words surprised the Petrelli simply because it had been silent in the vehicle, "How can you be so confident"

It was a game that the man in glasses was playing and Peter knew it, but he wanted to see where the game went. God knew he needed some sort of diversion.

"You really think a man like Cal would betray the company? You have no Idea what it has done for him, he owes them everything."

A chuckle escaped him, causing Noah to grimace, Isaac who had been smiling looked offended by the laugh.

"The Company has done _NOTHING_ for him, if anything its _destroyed_ him."

The older man shook his head, "There's some things that you don't know."

The Empath just continued smiling, "Your wrong, you always have been."

A/N:

GYAAAAAAAAAH So SHORT! XD

This is almost done guys!


	19. Home Coming

**SEE CHAPTER ONE FOR DISCLAIMER **

A/N:

So, now I am trying to bounce freakin back! YEAH!… I got a few reviews on 'Here To Stay'… I wigged out and was inspired to do another one-shot! THAT is why I wrote this…. And things got out of hand… *Smile?*

I was wrong in Chapter 8 When I said "Hey guys, it's been a while. (Do I hear the Understatement of the year?)"

Because what I said in chapter one was definitely it. I think I wigged out a little too hard. But I love you all and I am sticking to this apparently.

**Home Coming**

The last thing he remembered was blacking out in the middle of nowhere, at the hands of the Company's agents. But as he cam to, the colors that blurred became clearer. Closing his eyes, The first thing he noticed was that he did not feel as though he had been sedated, the second was the fact that his powers were still being nullified.

Finally deciding to take a look at his prison he now occupied. He opened his eyes to find the room he had grown up in.

The door opened, admitting his brother who smiled at him like nothing was wrong, and Peter decided to continue where they had left off.

_Ray & Gabriel_

It had been a two weeks since he had last seen his Angel, but only a minute had passed since he last thought of him. Gabriel walked at the side of Ray, who had been getting to know for the past few days. The man seemed so sure of himself before, now with that façade thrown away, he actually reminded Gabriel of his friend.

It seemed that the Redhead's way of hiding was the same as his own, he mused as they walked through the streets of Yuma Arizona.

To Ray this was home, he planned on taking Gabriel to hide in his old childhood house. They would not be found there, because it was owned under another name. He had shown Peter his home when their minds were connected, he would share It's history with Gabriel as well.

He smiled thinking about the situation, really it should not have surprised him. The decision that he had so struggled with really had been chosen years ago, in that house.

They walked for three hours, before reaching the modest home. So many memories flooded Ray's heart, and mind, for once both Parts of him desired to be somewhere, and that told him he had done the right thing in helping the man next to him. A weight he had not known he had lifted from him and he felt that if he could do this he could finally live.

Leading Gabriel into the house he locked the door, and allowed the memories to flood in.

"What is this place?" Gabriel smiled gazing about the modest home.

"This was my home when I was little… Its where my brother and I grew up."

Gabriel stopped and looked at his companion curiously, "You have a brother?"

Ray shook his head, feeling a tight pain in his chest, "Not anymore, but you and Peter remind me of us."

A smile crept back onto the watchmaker's face, as he remembered his friend, "What happened?"

"sit down" Ray sighed, "I'll tell you what I told Peter."

Nodding the younger man sat on the recliner in the living room, which was painted a robin's blue, the furniture namely the recliner and a loveseat which where colored a coffee brown. The tile a creamy white.

Gabriel took in the room, and sitting made him realized how tired he truly was. He felt he had not truly had a good nights sleep in the past weeks. He was not having nightmares, but he could not sleep without the presence of his friend to comfort him. Ray served a no substitute in this aspect, some things needed to be taken care of in a precise manner.

Relaxing the watchmaker took small notice of Ray tracing his fingers over the bookshelves in that lined the east wall, giving small smiles to the knick knacks, and warm sighs to pictures. And for the first time since he had met his Angel he thought of his mother.

"My brother, his name was Calvin," Ray began, catching Gabriel off guard, "He was older than me by about three years, but damn it all if he wasn't half my size."

He listened as the Redhead told his story, "Some guys from school always picked on him… but, they never laid a finger on him because I was there to protect him."

He smiled, "When we found out I was special he was the only one who knew, and he kept my secret."

Now Gabriel was intrigued, he had not even sensed an ability with the other man, so he listened hoping for clarification.

Shaking his head the rouge agent continued, "When he entered High School, they began beating him up. I didn't know until one day they called him out in front of our house."

He inhaled and looked directly at Gabriel, "I couldn't watch as they beat the shit out of my brother, and I killed them, ruptured their brains."

Gabriel sat up, taking in every word, and Ray continued, "When the agents came my father led them straight to us, they pointed a gun at us and demanded to know which of us had killed the boys.

I love my brother, his last words to me were 'I can die I'm weak, but your special remember that.' he stood in front of me and claimed it was him. My father shot him dead. I was so shocked, I couldn't speak for a year, I've never been able to use my ability since. I did kill my father with the same gun he used to kill Cal. I got locked up for that, and the company bailed me out. Because of my brother I vowed I would never be afraid of anything, he was so brave in those last moments… Only my brother called me Ray, and I took up his name."

Trying to understand the younger man questioned, "what was your ability"

Ray smiled, a genuine and pure beam, "A type of telepathy, it never really manifested completely, the company never tried to pull it out, they think it died with my brother."

"you were lost, and you're brother's bravery helped you find your self." Gabriel smiled, it sounded so much like him and his angel, "He- my friend…. He thinks I can be saved too."

Ray shook his head, "You already have been."

Peter felt himself being pulled off of his brother who was screaming obscenities, as the younger strived to pound his face in. Somehow he felt that this entire scenario was his fault, like somehow his brother had caused them to be found, and separated.

Looking back he found that Noah was restraining him, and that was enough for him to explode.

His anger was enough to break way from Noah, but before he could reach Nathan again his mother _the _Angela Petrelli entered the room. He had not seen her since his Party, she smiled confidently at him, just as she always had.

"Look at this mess Peter." she frowned, speaking disapprovingly, "Was going against my will _really _worth this mess? Nathan's your brother and your attacking him like a wild animal."

Refusing to reply the youngest Petrelli simply stood in her presence, holding fast.

She glanced at Noah, and immediately he left the room. And it came to him, his mother had been running the show from the beginning. She had always holding the deck, he hadn't even been dealt any cards.

Nathan came into his room once more, joining his mother, Peter just stared them both down, hardening himself and keeping his heart out of the situation.

"Peter." His brother began, his voice soft, with a semi-false sense of concern, "We are doing this for your good, you're a danger to yourself."

"You knew." was all he could say before gathering his thoughts, once again Peter's rage livened, "You knew and you _still _wouldn't leave me alone? You _selfish-_"

The words died in his throat, he couldn't react, he refused to do anything for them. Making his way over to his bed, Peter sat and faced away from them, exactly as he had when he was a teenager. Because he felt like he was trapped in a world he could not control, even with all of the power he had.

His mother left, refusing to take part in his childish game, but Nathan stayed, he always stayed, and Peter had always thought it was because he cared, and maybe in his own twisted way did, but now it was a struggle of wills. Before everything, he would have given in, and followed his brother to the edge of the earth ,forgiven him. But now, he had become someone that was no longer reliant on his brother, he no longer worshipped at that altar. Peter had an obligation to Gabriel, an obligation to be everything his dear friend needed. He could not back down.

Nathan did not speak, and part of him was glad that his brother was astute enough to know that Gabriel was not a conversation topic.

"Pete, I have a daughter."

At that moment everything would have changed, but Peter would not be moved, "She's coming here."

"Why are you telling me this?" Peter knew that it was probably an attempt to wedge his way back into his emotions, but he wanted to hear what Nathan would say, because the sincerity rolling off of his brother was off the charts.

"You've been out for two weeks, I want to catch you up."

His brother had seemed sincere from the beginning, and maybe he was, but Peter just nodded, because Nathan had been sincere when he had told him to leave Gabriel alone, he had been sincere in everything, all of his life his brother had been sincere, but if his motives were sincere, it did not matter so long as his actions brought pain.

So the youngest Petrelli sat, gazing out of his window, upon New York, knowing _somewhere _out there Gabriel was free. And that made all the difference.


	20. Epilogue: Conected

**SEE CHAPTER ONE FOR DISCLAIMER **

**Epilogue**

**Connected**

Ray was fully aware that he and Gabriel needed to seize every moment, every second, his greatest fear was the chance that his charge could be unstable and without the Empath he may blow a gasket at any time, on some days it was as if he could feel the tension, on others it was as if nothing was wrong.

What bothered him most was the ghost of his brother, who seemed to linger in his mind, telling him that if he could save the brave boy this time, then he could be worthy of that life, the life of someone genuinely Special. It was not the house that had brought those feelings, because his home only reminded him of the good days, these thoughts had been wrapped up in the sheets of malice and hidden by his mind.

He knew this was his second chance, it was history repeating itself, and Ray was about to catch it off guard.

Peter Spent his days listening to Nathan and his mother talk about how all of this was for his own good. He knew the Haitian was creeping around their house, out of site out of mind he presumed was their approach. But every day he kept his eye out to capture a glance of him. What really bothered him the most was that no one seemed to be really mourning his father who 'Died'. He still hadn't learned how he met his end, nor had he figured out why no one seemed to care.

Really all he could do was meander around the house and wait for his new niece to arrive. Which was another thing no one bothered to talk to him about, but he shrugged it off. Perhaps they would want an information exchange, he wouldn't have that.

They acted so angry sometimes, and he was lost, because he still loved his family, family was one of the most important things in his life, but right now Gabriel was who needed his attention, because no one else seemed to see his redeeming qualities, and he wouldn't even let anyone else in. He found himself worrying for the man he had left with Ray…. But he trusted him, with all of his heart, the only problem was that Gabriel had yet to trust himself.

The Watchmaker knew somehow, they would be reunited, it didn't matter what happened, they always found one another somehow. It was fate he supposed, that his road would always lead to his Angel, even if it winded.

So until time led guided them back to one another, Gabriel would remember that they sat beneath the same sky and gazed upon the same moon. Ray was a welcome diversion, but the time came when Gabriel much rather proffered to dream, because that brought him images of him, and his angel, running through a forest, no rush, no fear, just life, a small simple life in a small town, similar to how they had lived in Odessa but much more peaceful.

But the time came when he grew restless and knew that time would not do all of the work. The watchmaker knew that at some point the would have to find the man that had laid him out in pieces, and appraised each part of him, polishing fixing, and tuning him until he was no longer broken, just as he had done for countless watches, Peter had fixed him, as easily as if he was no more than a Broken Watch.

o

o

o

o

_When we are small we have no sense of time, nor do we realize the miracle of our simple existence, or the complexities of existing. _

_You could say that we are unaware of the only elements that connect us with the rest of the human family, a vast ocean of beings, all connected by life, death and existence. _

_Only are these thing apparent when we are fully developed, wiser and are able to reason with the world around us. We can let this connection comfort us in the most dire times, and even become our reason for living._

_Sometime this connection can be all we posses. _

A/N:

And it is OVER!

Thank you all for reading… I am eternally grateful to all of you who stuck with this to the end! I am super happy!

Review are appreciated. I am so happy this is finally finished, I am kind of sad that it is though….

I really don't think it is over though…. I think its just the beginning.

~Phronima's Power


End file.
